The Commencing
by AsHlIe'MaRiEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee
Summary: I hated the way that the Reckoning ended with nothing else to give us, so here's what i think happen next in Chloe's life. Its three weeks after the gang's little run in with the Edison group, just when the kids think their lives might go back to normal.
1. Misunderstanding Kind of Day

I was sitting on the curb of the petite swimming pool at the hotel we were temporarily residing at, watching the others splash each other continuously. Tori gave a shrieking laugh when Kit grabbed her by the arms and tossed her to Simon, who was prepared to dunk her. She tried to slip way, splashing them away from her with her feet, but Kit grabbed her legs and lifted them so Simon could pull her under the water. Her eyes bulged out as she went plunging in. She surfaced ten seconds later laughing, splashing at her dad and half-brother.

Aunt Lauren was lying on a long chair silting in the sun wearing big sunglasses and a one piece swimsuit. Drops of water reached her dry body and she shot upright in surprise, she glared at Tori, Simon, and Kit. They all held up there hands apologetically and went back to playing around. She layed back against the chair with her mouth set in a glower. I chuckled and went back to watching the others have fun.

I was tempting to jump in the pool and play right along with them, though I really wanted to stay dry today. I had just started my period two days ago, and even though Aunt Lauren told me it was okay to swim on my period, I decided I'd prefer waiting until my monthly embarrassment was over. So I just sat there with my legs dangling in the pool, reading a _Teen_ magazine.

"Chloe! You're leaving me to fend for myself out here!" Tori laughed. She was trying to swim away from Simon who was trying to dunk her again. She came straight toward me.

"Well, considering you've treated me like crap since the first day I met you…why should I help you?" It was meant as a joke, but her expression changed to remorse. Then she sighed and started climbing out of the pool.

"Hey Tori. Where you going?" Simon swam up beside me and watched Tori grab her towel and walk off toward our hotel room. "What's with her?" He asked, turning to me.

I grimaced and said, "I tried a little hate humor on her. I guess she took it the wrong way." I looked back toward the way Tori had just run off to. Now I started feeling a pang of guilt.

Simon shrugged, and then he sighed when he saw my expression. "She's trying to cope over mom's death. Don't let guilt overstep you. It's only been three weeks, she'll need time. It wasn't your fault." He gave me a reassuring smile, showing teeth and all. I smiled back, but I still didn't feel any better. I was hoping Tori wouldn't actually think I was still upset with her. After running away with her, Simon, and Derek, she and I had gotten to respect each other over the time.

Though she still seemed guilty about not being nice to me when we were at the Lyle house. Simon didn't know what I had said to her, so he figured it was just one of those mom-coping periods. I knew better. One, because she told me she wasn't really even that distressed over her mom dying right before her eyes, and two, because she's told me abundance of times lately that she was going to earn my friendship one of these days so we could forget all about our time at the Lyle house.

_And there you go and blow that! Good job Chloe._

"Why don't you get into the pool?" Simon asked, gesturing that I jump in. I shook my head. "No. I'm going save myself the embarrassment."

His forehead creased in confusion. I mouthed _period, _even though there wasn't anyone else around us, which helped his forehead clear. _O _he mouthed back. I nodded, and then something caught the corner of my eye. I looked to my right to see Derek coming toward me. Seeing him put knots in my stomach, again. Derek was tall and very attractive. He was muscular, with dark hair and green eyes. Though it was at least eighty something degrees out and he was wearing dark baggy jeans and a hefty t-shirt. But the best part of all that was that he was all mine. He walked up and sat down next to me, attempting to cross his legs. Though he stumble forward, catching himself before falling into the pool.

Simon smiled up at his brother and said, "Hey, bro. You going to come swimming with us?"

I watched his face light up in hope, then fall as Derek said, "No. I've already swam with you everyday this week. I want a day to myself." I measured Simon faced, knowing exactly where this was going. He was going to get disappointed, but act like everything was cool. Derek and Simon got along great as brothers. Even though they aren't actually blood brothers. Kit had taken Derek from the labs when he was young and had raised him like a son. So they brothers, but they were also best friends.

"Okay. Never mind then. I'll just…" He turned and swam back toward his dad without finishing his sentence. _Pool Simon._

I heard Derek sigh beside me. "He took that the wrong way," he murmured.

I nodded, "He thought you were getting sick of hanging out with him."

Derek shook his head and looked at me with a guilt filled face. "That's not what I was trying to imply," he persisted. _Poor Derek._

I nodded again. "I know. Today's just a misunderstanding kind of day." Derek raised his eyebrows at me. I just shook my head look over at my now asleep aunt getting a little bit of a sun burn. I should wake her up so she doesn't get too bad.

It was quiet for a while. I was just about to get up and wake up Aunt Lauren when Derek said, "I found a field half a mile into the woods back there. You want to check it out?" I was surprised he'd asked that, but at the same time completely flattered. I smiled at him and said, "What about being by yourself today?"

"Actually I just wanted be alone with you." He smiled back, got up, and held out his hand for me to take. "Are you coming?" _Yes!_ I quickly scrambled to my feet and took his hand. We were quiet walking around to the back of the hotel where the dark woods were. We made it to the edge, then he told me to wait, and then went into the woods. He came back after a few minutes and said, "Coast is clear."

So Derek wasn't going to be taking any chances with me. When it came between me and any slight of danger, Derek's wolf instincts immediately kicked in. Even though we have practically gotten rid of the Edison group in New York, there were still other places with Edison Groups who could have been tipped of about us. Or they could just figure out that we were supernatural's and try to get, us either way.

Then there was his whole suspicion for the other werewolves running around. He didn't want me getting tangled in that kind of thing again, like the way he and I almost got killed by the werewolves we met when we were separated from Tori and Simon when trying to get to the safe house. Liam and Ramon had found us wandering on their packs "turf" and decided they should kill us. Well, actually take Derek to their pack so they could kill him and keep me as their little pet. Though they did try to kills us then. We had managed to escape them then, but then when Derek and I were out in the woods behind the safe house because Derek was completing his finale stage of transformation, they had found us and tried to kill us then too. That time, under orders from the Edison group.

Derek had ended up accidently killing Liam, and Ramon ran off, we never ran into him again. So I guess with everything we've had to deal, Derek's paranoid attitude wasn't a big deal. It was actually a good thing, and it was a good thing that Derek was a werewolf and had god sense of smell and hearing. Otherwise we know who or what was lurking in the woods or around the corner.

We walk the half a mile to the field, and I found it absolutely wonderful. It was filled with small violet and auburn flowers. The grass was rich green and it looked soft enough to sleep on. _Experiment time!_

I got down on my knees and laid on the ground. It was pretty bumpy, but the feeling was still great. I noticed Derek was watching me. He had a vast grin of amusement on his face. I grabbed his hand and pull him down next to me. It was so right to have him next to me. We stared and smiled at each other for the longest time. I loved being with him, especially here. It was so peaceful here, and I loved that he brought me.

We had started getting into conversation, talking about our interest and best memories, since he and I never got around to talking about that yet. Talking with him was so easy. This was the first time he and I have ever actually talked, without the conversation being about the Edison group, werewolves, or necromancers.

When I had finally finished telling him about my favorite action movie, he propped himself up on his elbow and asked, "So am I going to have an actual date with you?" He had a crooked grin on his face, and my heart did twenty little leaps with five big leaps in between them. God I loved him.

"Maybe," I said, trying to play hard to get. "If you show you deserve it."

Derek scooted closer to me. He leaned down with me still lying on the ground, and put his hands on both sides of my head. I could smell his mint breath from his toothpaste. It smelt really good. I wanted to grab a hold of him and kiss him passionately. That would show he deserved me. But I would wait, because I was a good girl.

"How would you like me to show you?" He asked. He leaned closer, making our foreheads touch. I closed my eyes deliberately and slowly, then I sighed.

"You're going to have to treat me like royalty."

"Royalty? Like a princess or something?"

I opened my eyes and grinned. "More like a queen."

Derek nodded and cupped my face in his hands. "Well, then your majesty, how about I kiss you and then we can talk about that date."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and nodded. "I like the sound of—"

Derek kissed me, breaking off anything else I was about to say. His lips were hard, but soft against mine. It was a hungry kind of kiss that turned into a passionate one later. We broke away a couple of times to breath but only until the other person went for that hungry kiss again. Derek had wrapped his arms around my waist and was holding me against him now. I wrapped my legs around him and pull him more aggressively to me. I gave silent moans as I heard Derek's fierce growls and grumbles in his chest. Were clinging to each other in the middle of a field, like primates.

Finally we broke apart gasping. We still held each other but we were trying to get our minds back. I chuckled and said, "Guess we were getting a little caught in the moment there."

"I always react like that when I'm with you." He sighed and kissed me on the check.

I laid my head back against the ground. Derek buried his face in my neck and started kissing me there. If my Aunt Lauren was here to see Derek and I positioned like this…she might have a stroke. His breath was warm against my neck. My fingers were tangled in his hair. "Well, then maybe we should slow down."

Derek gave me a cocky grin. "Now why would we do that?"

"Because I'm still trying to get Aunt Lauren to like you, and if she knew what we were doing, she'd try to kick your ass. Plus there's the whole one-thing-leads-to-another thing," I said, trying to keep my voice from cracking.

Derek read my expression and sighed. "Chloe, you know I'm not going to pressure into anything you're not ready for." _I knew that! Of course you aren't…that's the problem._

"Oh I know. It's just…"

"Just what?"

_Well the truth is that I want to jump your bone right here and now buddy, but I was just waiting to find out if you wanted to. Really? _"Nothing. Never mind." Yeah. _ Like I was actually going to tell him that! _ I tried to scoot away from him. He wasn't having that. He pinned my arms to my side and looked me in the face. All traces of humor gone.

"What's wrong Chloe?" He asked seriously. I bit my lip hard. _Should I answer him honestly?_ Yes. _Will I answer him honestly?_ Hell no!

Instead I kissed him again. He seemed shock at first, but it didn't take him long to respond to the kiss. The way our bodies started forming again made it seem like we might actually might go all the way then. But I knew better. We weren't going to rush into anything, and I was somewhat glad we weren't. But I still had that longing sensation.


	2. Brothers Shouldn't Fight

**Okay so the first chapter was a little weird for Chloe and Derek. I mean when have you ever read about Chloe and Derek reacting like that to each other. I know they're in love but still. I'm going to try to make the characters act more like them selves but for now here's a little surprise for y'all. You guys remember Liz right? Well here's chapter two, enjoy…**

Derek and I layed in the field until it started getting dark. We figured the others would start to worry about us, and I was afraid that my aunt would jump to conclusions about what Derek and I were doing for so long. We walked back hand in hand. Of course my clumsy self kept tripping over branches and twigs and Derek had to catch me before I fell on my face. Though those times he caught me, I never wanted him to let get up. I'd prefer to just stand there in his arms and make out with him endlessly. But we didn't.

It was weird for me to be reacting to him like this. I've known him for months and this was like the first time I wanted anything physical from him. We started out hating each other in the beginning, and then we became somewhat friends. Then we started developing feeling for each other. Now we were totally attracted to each other in love…and possibly lust too.

"So about that date…" Derek started, but was interrupted when I whipped my head around after hearing, "Hey stranger." I looked back the way I heard the voice come from and saw a ghost leaning up against a tree. She had long blond hair, and she wore a long Mickey Mouse tee and giraffe socks. It wasn't just any ghost, it was Liz. She stood smiling. She gave me a knowing look, telling me that she saw what Derek and I had just been doing.

I blushed and said, "Its Liz." I waved at her, and started blushing again when Liz looked Derek up and down and then winked at me. Derek's brows pushed together. He couldn't see Liz, so he didn't know why I was suddenly blushing wildly. I smiled and said, "Um, Derek and I were just on our way back to the hotel—"

"I'm sure you were. I just wanted to let you know that Simon and Kit are about thirty feet ahead of you guys looking for you—"

"Crap," I muttered, just as Derek said, "My dad and Simon are coming." He took my hand and we started heading toward kit and Simon. Liz stayed behind us muttering things about how she never got a chance at true love, and how unsettling it was to see Derek and me almost stripping each other in the middle of a field. I almost laughed but then the thing about her never having a chance at love really bothered me. Liz didn't deserve to die the way she did.

I remember that night that Liz was taken away. The nurses at the Lyle house told us that Liz was going to be okay. She ended up getting killed. From then on I've seen and been with Liz and she'd been helping us along the way. Though this was the first time I'd seen her since the incident with the Edison group.

I still felt so bad for Liz. She wasn't that much older than me and she was killed before she even had a chance at real life. Then she lingered here with us to help keep us safe when she could be moving on to a more suitable place for ghost.

I sighed and looked back at Liz. She was skipping along the path like everything was perfectly okay for her. She looked up at me and smiled. I tried to smile back but it was unauthentic.

"Hey, Chloe," Simon called when he spotted us. "We were wondering where you two wondered off to." He came up beside us and linked his arm with my free one. "Aunt Lauren's a little agitated right now. She's going crazy wondering where you two are." He smiled at me, but then he frowned at Derek. "You know you shouldn't have taken her out with out dad's permission." Simon stiffened when Derek glared at him, and I was thankful I was between them. Not that Derek would ever do anything to hurt Simon.

"He's right Derek," Kit said, finally reaching us. "You should have also informed Lauren that you were taking her out."

Derek lowered his head. "Yeah. I'll remember that next time."

Kit nodded and led us back towards the motel. "Chloe your aunt would like to speak with you when you get back to your room," kit said without looking back at us.

_Oh, great!_

"Okay," I murmured softly. I stiffened, knowing what was to come with this little talk that Aunt Lauren were about to have. Derek squeezed my hand softly in reassurance just as Simon gave me a slight nudge of comfort. Then they both gave each other the oddest look. _Oh, please. Don't you two dare be getting jealous of each other. I so don't need that between two brothers._

"Are they okay?" Liz asked coming to stand beside me. The boys started glaring at each other and I noticed that they were starting to harden their grips on me. I cleared my throat trying to get their attention. They ignored me and went on glaring.

"Um, guys." I cleared my throat again. They finally looked at me, their faces softened.

"I thought Simon said it was okay for Derek to go out with you?" Liz said measuring their expressions.

"I did too," I answered.

"What?" Simon asked.

I gave them both defiant looks and sighed. "What are you guys doing?"

They didn't answer me at first, but then Liz picked up a stick and poked Derek with it.

"What the—"

"It's Liz," I explained. "She wants to know the same thing. What are you guys doing?"

"I'm not doing anything," Derek mumbled.

"Ditto on that for me," Simon said glaring at Derek again.

"Really? So you're not trying to get all touchy feely with Chloe?" Derek growled. _Touchy feely? What?_

"No!"

_Oh my freaking God! _This was just great. They_ are_ fighting over me and I can't get in between brothers a ruin their relationship.

"Guys," I said.

"Why would you even think that?" Simon asked, totally ignoring me.

Derek stopped and jerked me toward him. "I don't know. Maybe because you've got your hands all over her."

Simon then jerked me toward him. "Guys!"

"She and I are just friends! What? Are you going to steal that away from me too?" He started pulling me behind him.

"Simon," I warned. It was not a good thing for Simon to be putting himself between me and Derek. Considering I was Derek's—the word he used just last week—mate, Derek was pretty overprotective.

"I didn't steal anything away from you!" Derek roared. "You told me it was fine for me to like Chloe so I took that as an okay to go out with her." That's right Simon did. When Derek found out that Simon liked me, he didn't want to try anything with me in case it might hurt Simon's feelings. But then Simon figured out that I really liked Derek and he said it was okay for Derek to go out with me. But now…

I saw Liz looking back and forth between the guys urgently, then wide eyes at me. "I'm getting Kit," she said picking up another stick, and then she ran in the direction that Kit had disappeared in. I hadn't noticed that Kit had walked away from us. Did he know what was going to happen? No, how could he. There should, would be no reason for these guys to be acting like this.

"Yes, I said that. But now you're acting like an overprotected loser. I can't even be friendly toward her without you thinking I'm trying to jump her bone!"

Derek growled and stalked toward Simon. Simon stood his ground. I jumped in between them and put my hands on both their chests.

"Guys! Knock it off!" I yelled. They stayed in their positions and I could feel them both shaking under my hands. I pushed against them and yelled, "What in the hell are you guys doing!" They started shifting uncomfortably at the tone of my voice. They stared at me as I started my lecture.

"You guys are both acting like idiots and I am not going to put up with it!"

"Hey! What going on here?" Kit asked running up beside me. Instead of answering, I ran off toward the hotel. I was almost on the verge of crying and I didn't want to be around Simon or Derek when I did. This was terrible. I couldn't believe that they were almost about to—I couldn't imagine what they were about to do—over me. It was unreasonable.

I loved Derek but Simon was right about his over protectiveness. And Simon was liked my best friend now, but urging Derek on like that was the most stupid thing you could do. No one stands in between Derek and me.

I got back to the hotel room I was staying at with Tori and Aunt Lauren, and I ran straight to the bathroom and locked the door. I was crying now, but I could hear Aunt Lauren and Tori banging on the door.

"Chloe what wrong?" Aunt Lauren sounded scared.

"Chloe please open the door!" Tori yelled.

"No! It's my entire fault!" I yelled back. I climbed into the bathtub and curled myself into a little ball.

"Chlo? What's your fault?" Aunt Lauren asked.

I didn't answer back. I just sat there crying. I put on the shower and sat there soaking myself. I caused Derek and Simon there biggest fight ever. Who says I wasn't going to do it again? I guess I was just overreacting but it still hurt to know that I was the cause of that problem, and possibly a lot of other problems too. _It might have been better if I wasn't even alive,_ I thought spotting a knife on the sink counter.


	3. Loss of Memory

**Well I'm still trying to get the characters to act exactly like themselves and not other people, lmao. But anyway I must say that Chloe is in a sticky situation here and it's all because she thinks she's the cause of everyone's problems. Has she ever felt that way before? Idk, maybe…but in this story she definitely feels depressed. I mean who wouldn't. She's on the run from people who are after her just because she's a necromancer, she has terrible skunk hair, Derek's not acting like himself, and she's completely useless in defense…she has to rely on the others to protect her. Though the guys aren't making it any better on her by fighting. Anyway, here's chapter three. Let's see what happens to Chloe.**

**(Derek's POV)**

I could feel my inner wolf just ready to burst out. Simon was getting on my nerve, and even though I knew I'd regret it later, I was about ready to kill him. My fists curled up and I was ready to throw my first punch. Chloe was in the way, and I could hear her screaming, and she looked like she was about to start crying. I was just about to pull her out of my way when I saw my dad run up beside her.

"Hey! What's going on here?" He yelled. He came to me and layed a hand on my arm just as Chloe went running back to the hotel. She covered her face with her hands and disappeared behind the trees. I turned to where she ran off to and could hear her soft crying as she ran. _Chloe._

"Derek!" my dad barked. "Explained to me what was about to happen." I turned back to him. _What was just about to happen?_ Simon was standing next to dad, his face full of anger. His hands were coiled just like mine. His breathing shook and his body was quivering. He was mad.

_Yeah, mad at you. _I looked at Simon and whispered, "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." I honestly didn't know what happened. I know I was about to kill Simon for trying to flirt with Chloe, but the truth was that he wasn't trying to flirt with her. I was being paranoid and I wasn't thinking right. Why?

"Derek?"

My mind was toward Chloe. She was upset because I was about to hurt Simon. She loved Simon like a brother, and if I were to hurt him she'd never forgive me. Though she did love me. She even told me she did. And I love her. I had upset her. I needed to get to her, to talk to her.

"I'm sorry Simon. I didn't mean to accuse you of trying anything with Chloe, but—" I swallowed hard. "But I need to get to Chloe now. I have a bad feeling and I need you to know that I don't think you're trying to do anything, and I'm—"

"Derek go." Simon didn't smile, but his breathing was normal and he wasn't shaking anymore. "Go to Chloe, we'll talk later." He stood up straight and backed up a little. He didn't seem thrilled about the fact that I was going to talk to Chloe and not talk things out with at this very moment, but I didn't care at this point. Something's wrong, our bond told me.

I nodded and took off toward the hotel. I was about to hurt Simon, I couldn't believe I had wanted to do that. And Chloe had gotten in the middle of it. This was just great. I went straight to the girl's room and entered without knocking.

"Where's Chloe?" I asked.

Tori turned around and rushed over to me. She had an anxious looked on her face. "She ran straight into the bathroom crying. She was in there for a few minutes crying and then just a few seconds ago she went quiet. She just abruptly stopped. The doors locked, we can't get in." I rushed over to the door and tried the handle. _Yep, it was locked._

I needed to get to her. "Chloe?" I pounded on the door. There was no answer, no sound but running water from the shower. I banged on the door again. Then I used all my strength to pry the door open.

I hurried in and found a soaking Chloe sitting in the bath tub with a sharp knife in her hand. Her eyes were wide, her grip tightened as she rocked her self back and forth. I glanced at the knife and saw a little bit of blood on it.

"Chloe!" I ran to her and grabbed the knife from her hand, cutting my hand in the process. Chloe started thrashing and screaming. Hers eyes closed and she tried reaching for the knife again.

I threw the knife in the corner and grabbed a towel, backing away from Chloe. "Grab her!" I yelled. I got out of the bathroom and wrapped the towel around my hand.

Tori and Lauren grabbed a hold of Chloe's arms and dragged her out of the tub. She screamed and battered at them. "No, it's my fault! I can't—"

Then she went limp. She fell to the ground, Tori and Lauren picked her up and moved her to the nearest bed. I noticed then that Chloe had cuts all over her thighs from the knife, they weren't deep but they were bleeding. The scent of her blood was overwhelming. I staggered back and fell against a wall. Simon and dad came running into the room, their faces filled with dismay at the sight of Chloe.

Dad went straight to Chloe, Simon came to me. "What happened?" he asked. I shook my head and blinked. I was unable to speak. Seeing Chloe on the bed, covered in blood was enough to make me go crazy. I wanted to help her anyway near her, but I was also bleeding. I knew that if a werewolf's saliva got into someone's blood stream it would infect them. Blood I wasn't positive about, but I wasn't going to take the chance, considering it was high.

"What happened?" Dad repeated, reputing over Chloe's limp body.

Tori shot upright and backed away from Chloe. "She ran int-t-to the bathroom crying, and then we f-f-found her in the t-t-tub like this," She said. I could see her crying. She knelt on the ground and out her head in between her knees.

"Why? What—"

"I was hoping one of you three could tell us that." Lauren shot the question at me, her eyes showed she was irate. She went back to looking at Chloe

Everyone was quiet while Lauren inspected Chloe's legs. "She won't need stitches, but I'll still need to wrap her legs in gauze," Lauren said. "Simon could you go get my kit out of the van?" Simon went and came back with Laurens first aid kit. She got to work.

Fifteen minutes later Chloe legs were wrapped in gauze and she was wrapped in a blanket. Her teeth chattered to make it seem like she was awake but her eyes were closed and she wasn't responding to any of us. Finally Lauren got up, put her hands on her hip and shot glares at me, Simon, and dad. "Okay. Would any of you mind telling me what happened out there?"

Dad turned to Simon and me. "Boys?"

I looked at Simon and sighed. I started explaining about the fight, and the way Chloe's face looked when she saw us fight. I told them this was my fault. I told them about how I was about to kill Simon, and that I couldn't exactly remember why, besides the fact that I felt a pulling in my brain that told me he was an enemy for trying to flirt with Chloe, even though he wasn't. I had felt that pulling in my head, and I hadn't known where it came from. It was triggering my instincts. It wasn't me. It wasn't my fault…but wasn't it?

**(Chloe's POV)**

I could feel slight pain in my upper legs. I heard humming all around me and my head ached badly. I couldn't remember what happened and I didn't know what was going on but I was aching, and my hands were numb. I was so confused. I was in pain. I was scared. I was…unconscious?

How did I know I was unconscious? I didn't matter. _I need to wake up_, I thought. _You're already half way there._

The murmuring increased and I started getting a grip on reality. I remembered Derek and Simon's fight, and me running away crying. I ran to the bathroom and stayed in the tub. Everything after that was a blur. Though I remembered hearing yelling and crying, but I didn't see anything. I was awake, but somehow unconscious through it all. Whatever it was.

I opened my eyes. I looked up

"Chloe?" It was Aunt Lauren. I stared at the ceiling, seeing a stain there, mesmerizing it. I was either in pain, or numb, but either way, I couldn't move. "Chloe? Sweetheart?" I felt Aunt Lauren put a hand over mine. I blinked a couple of time and tried to turn my head. _Ugh! My neck hurt. _I saw her sitting next to me. Worry all over her face, along with tear streaks. She'd been crying. Why?

"Aunt Lauren—"

"Hi honey. Are you okay?" she asked anxiously.

"Uh…"

"Chloe?" I saw Tori coming out of the bathroom. Her face lit up and she ran to my side. From the tear streaks on her face, I could see had been crying too. But why?

"What—"

Aunt Lauren got up and moved to the door. "I'll be right back I'm going to get the guys. Tell them you're up." She left.

I turned back to Tori. She was watching me smiling. Then she asked, "You okay?" I nodded, not sure if that was true. "Okay," she said. She bent over me a grabbed me in a hug. _Tori is either hugging you or trying to kill you?_ We stayed that for a minute, then she finally let me go. I gave her an odd look.

"What?" Her brows came together.

"What was that for?"

"Can't I be friendly?"

"Well, yeah. But—"

"You know you scared the crap out of me." Tori got up and turned on the radio on the digital clock on the side table. _Alejandro _was playing, which gave me a chill going up my spine. Though Lady gaga was amazing singer, her music videos scared the crap out of me.

"What?"

She turned back to me and frowned. "I thought you really hurt yourself. You had blood all over you and—"

"Wait. What!" I shot up fast, finding myself in a bed, wrapped in a blanket. I threw the blanket off of me and—

_Ugh!_ There was gauze around my legs, and I could see blood around them. I had been bleeding. Why? Why was their blood on me? Why was I bleeding? I turned back to Tori, who was watching me, like I was crazy. At that moment I felt a nauseating feeling in my stomach.

"Um when you cut your self, you were like freaking out and then you just passed out. You had cut yourself all over your legs. I thought you had really tried to—"

"Wait! When did this happen? I mean, I remember going into the bathroom and…" And nothing. I didn't remember anything after that. What had happened between the time I went into the bathroom and the time I woke up? How could I not remember anything? Thinking back I did remember one last thing that—

_The knife!_

"And then you cut yourself," she finished. She came over to me a put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't you remember?" I shook my head. "Oh boy."

"What?"

"Nothing. I—" She didn't finish. She just turned around and went back into the bathroom. "We're talk about it when the others get here," she said over her shoulder. Then she shut the door.

I sat staring at the bathroom door. "Talk about what?" I mumbled. Talk about what had happened with me and the knife? What had happened? Nothing good I guessed by the cuts on my legs. But what? What did I do to myself? She said I cut myself. Okay, but if that was true…then why don't I remember it? What's going on here?

**So wasn't that just a thilling chapter. Chloe is fine, but she lost some of her memory, she doesn't even remember cutting her self or losing herself. How freaked would you be if that happened to you? I'd totally be freaking out. Anyway, I love that you guys love this story so just keep reviewing and tell me what your favorite and least favorite part of each chapter is and I'll keep giving you the best of what i've got.**

**Thnx lots 3. -Ashlie Marie**


	4. Someone Else

**I know that was unlike Chloe but if you've read, you know that she has lost some of her memory. A lot of you ask why. Well that's why I'm going to keep writing so you'll finally know the truth behind that little incident. Maybe it'll have also relate with Derek's little I-almost-tried-to-kill-Simon-when-I-didn't-even-remember-excactly-why incident. I know this is turning out weird, but once you keep reading you'll probably start to get it. I'm not a professional, I'm only 15 years old, but don't feel obligated to tell if you don't understand anything or if anything is odd to you. I'd like your opinions so it will help. Oh! Just wanted to say, forgot to rate it T because of everything that will probably be happening later in the story, but I fixed it so…and just a reminder, I don't own the Darkest Powers Trilogy, Kelley Armstrong does…carry on!**

**(Chloe's POV)**

"Here drink this," kit said, handing me a glass of water. When I took it from him he stepped back and ogled me. I took a small sip and put it next to the digital clock. Then I looked up at the others and said, "Okay, I drank. Now what's going on?"

Everybody had been looking at me like I was about to attack them. They watched my every move, gave me odd looks, and kept asking me if I was okay. Yes, they were starting to get on my nerve. Everyone was acting so paranoid, and here I was not having a clue on what happened. I had calmed down but I was still anxious about finding out what I did exactly. Liz was even there, constantly giving me concerned looks.

No one said anything, they just went on staring. "Guys. What happened?" I sat up straighter to show that I wasn't joking around and that I really wanted to know. I was desperate. A little Scared, but desperate.

Finally, it was Tori who said, "You ran into the bathroom crying. You locked the door and must have gotten into the tub."

I nodded. "Yes. I remember that part."

Aunt Lauren said, "You kept yelling 'It's my fault, it's my entire fault.'"

It was my turn to give her the _you're crazy_ look. "And then?"

"Then you just stopped crying," Tori said. "You just stopped. Then when Derek practically busted the door down to get in, we found you with the knife in your hand. There was blood and cuts all over you. You started screaming and attacking Derek for the knife and—" Derek silenced her with a glare.

I looked at him. "I attacked you?"

He didn't say anything, he just looked away. I swallowed, taking a yes out of that. "Okay, what happened next?" I asked.

Tori said, "We dragged you out of the bathroom, and then you kind of just…passed out, I guess."

"That was it?" They all nodded. I sighed and put my face in my hands. Why couldn't I remember any of it? I had cut myself, attacked Derek, and passed out, and I couldn't remember doing any of those things. "Is it normal for me not to remember?" I asked.

Aunt Lauren put a hand on my arm. "I guess it could be. You may have been in shock, but I'm not quite sure if that would have made you lose your memory." She sighed and said, "Chloe, what I want to know is why you did in the first place. The boys told me they had gotten into a fight and you had gotten upset but—"

"I don't know," I said flatly. "I can't remember. I know I wouldn't have actually done that, but I did, and I don't know why." That wasn't like me. I wouldn't have been the type to overreact like that just because…I thought it was my fault? Well, it may have been somewhat my fault, but I have never been the type to cut myself when getting depressed. Though wasn't sure I was even depressed. Just agitated and—

"So you never meant to cut yourself?"

"No! Why would I? Just because Derek and Simon got into a fight?"

"But you were yelling—"

"Aunt Lauren," I exhaled. "I can assure you that I never meant to do that. I would never try to cut myself. Yes I'll admit that I feel useless and needy and that I'm at fault for a lot of things that happen, but—"

"Chloe, none of this is your fault," Derek growled. I turned to him just as he came to sit next to me. "I wasn't thinking and I, for some reason I can't remember, overreacted." He took my hand in his. "I'm sorry." His head fell on his chest and he closed his eyes. What was he feeling? Guilt? Shame? Whatever it was, I wouldn't tolerate it.

"Derek—"

"Derek's right Chloe. This wasn't your fault. You don't have to feel that way, and with being useless…you're not completely ineffective. You're—"

"Oh, I'm a necromancer for God's sake!" I yelled. "What can I do that's helpful besides talk to dead people and fling them back into their bodies, which I hate doing!" I slumped back against the head of the bed and moaned. _Too many disruptions here people!_

"Chloe we understand that but—" Every body started shifting uncomfortably. This is what they were waiting for. For me to crack.

"No! You don't understand me! Otherwise you wouldn't be telling me I have no reason for wanting to be more than just a weak little necromancer." They exchanged glances with each other, but kept quiet. I sighed again. What was with them? Wait…what was with me?

"I'm sorry I-I-I—" _Stuttering! Oh come on! I thought I got over that!_

I stopped talking and just watched the others. _Keep it together Chloe._

_I can't!_

_Try!_

_What?_

That last voice wasn't mine. What? Usually I pay attention to my own inner thoughts but this…wasn't mine.

"Chloe? Are you okay?" Tori asked. I shook my head. No I wasn't okay, what was going on with me?

"Chloe?" The room started spinning.

_Its me you hear?_

_Who?_

_You Chloe?_

_What?_

_Ohmgosh! What happening to me?_

_Help Chloe._

_What?_

_Help!_

Suddenly everything went black.

**I know that was weird but please review. I've got something planned and it's going to be really thrilling.**

**Thnx for reading –**Ashlie****Marie** 3**


	5. Voices

**Sorry to make Chapter 4 so short. Still…read to find out what keeps happening to Chloe! It's freaky huh?**

**(Derek's POV)**

One second Chloe was just looking around the room looking dazed as hell. The next second she fell back against the head board. I grabbed her head before it could smack and crack against it. She went fumbling to the side and fell off the bed. Everyone went reaching for her. I growled and pick Chloe up in my arm. She was limp, she had hers eyes shut. I growled again. "What happened?" I asked fiercely.

"Let me see her Derek," Lauren reached for. I growled once more, but Chloe was taken from my arms. Then I felt something stinging my arm and pushing at me. I stumbled backwards and shook my head.

"Stop growling at everyone! You know we're not going to hurt her." Tori had her hands up, she had just used one of her spells on me, to get Chloe away from. Now Chloe was on the bed. I wasn't near her, I needed to be near her. I stalked back over to the bed.

"Stay back!" Tori warned.

"Out of my way!" I growled.

"Derek, please stay back," Lauren said. Her hands were on Chloe's face. I tried to get around Tori.

"Don't make me zap you again." She was serious. She would seriously try to keep me from what was mine. No, she wouldn't, she couldn't. I was stronger. It would only take me a second to get rid of her. I'd do it painlessly.

"Move!" I roared.

"Derek please. Go out side!" Dad came up to me and was trying to push me toward the door.

"No!"

"Derek!"

I shoved him out of the way and started toward Tori. She looked frightened, her hands were up and she was ready to do another spell on me. I grabbed her wrists and started pushing her against the wall. She yelped in pain.

"Derek let her go," Simon yelled. He ran up to me and grabbed a hold of my hands. "You're hurting her!" I _was _hurting her, I could see her crying. Though I promised I would kill her painlessly, I was hurting her.

"You don't even like her! Why do you care?" I shot at Simon.

"Dude! She's my sister, she's your sister too!" He shoved against me. "Let her go now!" Tori cried out again.

_Don't listen to him. Kill her!_

I shook my head. _What?_

_You heard me. Kill her! You want Chloe don't you?_

I looked back to where Chloe was laying, still unconscious. Yes I wanted her.

_Then grab her and run!_

_What?_

_Run! To me!_

"Derek please let her go." I tried to tune everyone else.

_I'm in charge now._

_Who are you?_

_I am you. _The voice laughed.

My head started hurting.

_Are you just going to stand there or are you going to kill her?_

I looked down Tori, my sister. I was trying to kill her. She got on my nerve but she was my sister. _What am I doing?_

_Kill her! No, kill all of them!_

_No!_

_You fool!_

Then my head burst into the worse pain I can say I've ever felt before. I dropped on my knees and passed out.

**Ohmgosh! Weird eh? Anyway, so Derek and Chloe are hear voices in their heads right? How freaky. This is all part of my surprise, but I'm going to let the characters find out what's happening first. I know its short but keep reading and reviewing. It'll help a lot.**

**Thnx. Love y'all! -**Ashlie****Marie****


	6. Bargaining

**Okay well you've all been wondering what's going on with Chloe and Derek. Some of you think they're being possessed. Well read this chapter and it'll explain as much as it can. This is April Diane's POV (I'll explain more about her after the chapter) and she is in a situation where she's got to choose either protecting her brother, or protecting Chloe and Derek from the Edison group. Heehee…enjoy!**

**(April's POV)**

I was being escorted down the long hospital like hallway by four guards. Two in front of me, two behind me…like there was enough room in this hall for all of us to fit. We were headed to the bolted door and the end of the hall. That was the dark room where James would be waiting for my full report on my mind hacking. If I gave him a good report, he'd let me see my brother tonight. If they pleased him.

But what was I suppose to tell him. I didn't get anything accomplished with the Saunders girl. I'd bet Drew got more done with Derek Souza. Chloe's mind was too weak, she just kept passing out, or hurting herself. I had to erase her memory the first time just so she wouldn't realize that her mind was being hacked. I hadn't wanted to do it, what I was doing involved people getting hurt. One of these days I was going to end up killing Saunders, not intentionally, but because her mind was so weak it was hard not to drain her head of energy.

James was starting to get on my nerve. I mean I always knew he was an evil jack butt, but he was taking things too far now. Forcing me to hack into Chloe's mind to make her do, think, or say whatever I wanted her to. To control her. And to hurt others while doing it. Though I had no choice but to do it.

James had promised me that if I did what he told me, he wouldn't kill my brother. I wasn't going to let him do so, so if hacking into Chloe's brain meant getting my Josh back then I was all for it.

But sooner or later this was going to kill her. I was way too strong for her weak little mind. I had already made her cut herself by accident. I had only tried to make the girl kill the others by James' orders. Well, kill everyone but Souza and herself. James had put Drew in charge of hacking into Derek's mind. Forcing Derek to kill everybody but Chloe. Drew didn't think it was so bad. He didn't even mind the fact that people were getting hurt. As long as he didn't have to back to the Edison group, he was fine with all of this.

What the Edison group wanted with Chloe and Derek, and I had no clue about. Though I was guessing it was because of the bond they had. Dr. Pierson had already wanted Derek to begin with, but when he found out that Derek had a mate, Chloe, he was all for trying to get Derek, but keep them together. They knew that when a werewolf found its mate, the closer it was to him or her, the stronger it was. That was truth, and that was my theory on why Pierson wanted the girl.

We approached the door and one of the guards in front of me shot me a scrutinizing scowl. _Whoa, back off big boy! There's nothing here in your price range._

"Turn around," he barked. _Why? So you can check out my butt?_

I sighed and turned around. I heard him punching in the code to the panel next to the door. Then I heard a click from the bolted door. I turned back around and walked into the dim lighted room.

Half of the room was pitch black. A shadow was casted over James' private space where he usually slept, fed, and enjoyed lurking and making noises to scare girls like me with his bright red, snake like eyes.

"Close the door," his voice came from the shadows. I turned back to close the door, when I saw it was already being closed by one of the guards. They were all still standing in the hall. That's where they were going to wait, because they were too frightened to enter.

_Wimps,_ I thought.

"Sit down," James said, emerging from the shadows. Seeing him again was still frightening. He was tall and lanky, and obliviously gorgeous, but his eyes were what made a chill run up your spine. They were the only flaw on his body, they weren't what made you want to run away screaming. Though it made it worse for me when I noticed blood around his mouth from his just lunch.

I swallowed and said, "How flattering. Cant you even clean your self up for a visit from me?" I sat up straighter in my chair. James smiled and licked his mouth clean of blood.

"April. How sweet of you to visit me. Have you come in order to please my lust for you?" His smile widened, showing off his sharp white teeth. I tried rolling my eyes but my nerves made me stare blankly at him. He chuckled. "Or have you come with your report about Chloe and Derek?" He sat in his desk chair, gesturing me to sit in the one across from him.

"Yes and no," I said. He raised his eyebrows. "I also came about my brother."

James nodded once, his smile disappearing. "I think I recall telling you that you could get one hour with him after dinner tonight."

I nodded back. "But that's just it. I don't just want one hour today with I him. I want an hour with him everyday." I stood back up and leaned over his desk. "You asked me to hack into Saunders mind and try to lure her here. Well, I've gotten her thinking, so I want something in return."

"Everyday with you're brother?"

"Yes."

James sighed. "April. You've been doing a good job so far, and I am proud of you…" I didn't feel proud. "But Dr. Pierson wants Chloe and Derek in his reach now. You get them here, and I'll give you what you want. The more you delay, the longer it will be before I free Joshua.

I Scowled at him. "And how am I supposed to believe you aren't just going to turn my brother and I over to the Edison group when I do?"

James smiled and got up from his chair. "I guess you're just going to have to trust me," he said. He cam over to me and took one of my wrists. "April, I told you that you and your brother would go free when you got the job done. I meant what I said." He lifted his free hand to brush a strand of hair behind my ear. "Unless you'd like to stay with me and—"

"I'll pass," I snapped, jerking away from his caress. I took a few steps away from him. James sighed again.

He started back to his seat. "Ape, I don't get it. Why won't you accept the fact that I…" He glanced up at me. "Want to make you mine?" He sat, folding his hands in his lap. "I mean why won't you even consider me?"

I almost laughed. Was he serious? He was.

I glared. "Oh I don't know. Maybe because you're a monster, who's making me and Drew hurt innocent people." I sat back down.

"Drew doesn't seem to have a problem with it."

"That's because he wants out!"

"April—"

"I could kill Chloe and you don't even care. You're using me to control someone's mind when you know my powers are way too advanced for someone like her. I have to strain just to prevent her from cutting herself again." My voice rose with my lecture.

"But you erased her memory? Correct?" James asked, he had an amused look to his smile.

"Yes."

"Well then I don't see any problem here. She shouldn't remember—"

"But the others do! I do! I could hurt her!"

"Yes but they don't know it was your doing. Only Chloe would have, and you fixed that problem right? He asked, still not even caring that I could still kill her.

"Right?" He repeated. _Yeah, half right. I hadn't erased her memory the second time._

"James—"

"April please. Just do what you are told and let me deal with everything else." He nodded and said, "And do consider my proposition on staying here with me to be my…internal lover, so called. I could really use some company over the next hundred years." I actually did roll my eyes this time. James smiled.

"You're dismissed," he said, pressing a red button on a speaker box on his desk. "Tanner, please come in and escort Miss. Diane back to her room," he said into the box.

The door opened and the four guards all came in to escort me out. I was half way out the door when I heard James say, "Please feel free to visit again Ape."

_Oh yeah, I'll visit again. But next time, I'm bringing weapons._

The guard took me up to my room and locked me in. I knew they had positioned themselves in front of the door even though it was quiet out there.

_He doesn't care_, I kept thinking. I could kill Chloe and James wouldn't give a crap. _This is just great! Now what am I going to do? _ Well, I couldn't just keep hacking the girls mind and risk getting her and her friends killed. But then I couldn't just not do it, and risk josh's life. What am I going to do? I groaned. This would be a lot easier if I was with Josh.

Josh!

I'm going to be seeing him after dinner tonight. I'll just talk to him about it. Hopefully he'll have a plan.

**Okay so here's a little bit more info about April. She is 17 years old. She has a special gift for being able to hack into peoples mind and controlling them. Her kind doesn't really have a name since they are rear. Though there are two in this story, April and Drew Marker. Joshua is April's twin brother and he is a necromancer. He was captured by James, who is a vampire if you haven't guessed. April has been the one controlling Chloe's mind in order to get her brother back. Oh and BTW. The Edison group who are now after Derek and Chloe is in Williamsport, PA. But Right now James, Drew, April, and Josh are all in a small town just under New York, called Canton. They are staying at James' private resort. So there you have it. Now you know what's been going on with Chloe and Derek. Hope you liked it. Please review!**

**Love y'all! –Ashlie…Marie xoxo**


	7. Something's Going On

**Okay, so I just wanted to say that I actually got the names April, Josh, and James from my bro's and sis. I love my sister April so I just had to put her into my story, even though she actually acts like Tori (I'm not kidding), so thats. James (A.K.A Drew) and Josh are idiots but I couldn't come up with any good names at the moment so I just stuck my brothers in there. James isn't too happy I made him a villain. Lmao! Muahahahah! There are going to be a lot of other new characters in this story that are named after my best friends and I'll tell you their names later, but for now keep reading, enjoy, and review!**

**PS-I have a huuuuuuuge headache right now, and my whole body aches, but I'm not sick…so you'd better be happy I'm doing this chapter for y'all. Carry on!**

**(Tori POV)**

"God, my wrists hurt like hell," I said, rubbing my swollen wrists. "That jerk! I just want to smack him silly right now." I stared over to where an unconscious Derek laid. He had passed out right after twisting my wrists and pinning me against the wall. Now he lay there, seeming like everything was just fine. Again, _you jerk!_

"We don't know what's going on Tori. Just cool it," Simon said. Though his voice was sharp, he put his hand on my arm in comfort. Normally I would have jerked away from his caress, but now was a pretty good time for me to have my brother to treat me like a real sister. I nodded. Simon was right, I didn't know what was happening to him. He had really hurt me, but something was seriously going on here. I had to calm down, now.

"What could be happening to these two?" Aunt Lauren asked. I had picked up calling her Aunt Lauren after spending so much time with her and Chloe. So it kind of weird, but cool to think that we are all somewhat family. I mean if Derek and Chloe ever get married, she'll pretty much be my sister-in-law. I had learned to love Chloe like a sister, so to actually be related would be great.

Aunt Lauren kept throwing worried glances between Chloe and Derek. Dad was with Derek. He'd been trying to wake him up for the past ten minute with no success.

"Something supernatural perhaps?" Dad wondered.

Derek wasn't snoring like he usually did. He was practically dead, but dad said he was breathing, so we knew Derek was alive. He had just been knocked out, not killed. But how is what we wanted to know.

"Tori are you sure you didn't accidently cast a spell on him?" Dad asked, glancing up at me.

I frowned. "I don't accidently do anything when it comes to my spells," I snapped. "And I can tell you now that I never casted any of my spells on him except for when he was starting to go crazy and trying to kill everyone. And even then I only zapped him."

Dad nodded. "I'm sure Derek wasn't actually trying to kill us," he said.

"Uh, hello! He was growling and shoving people aside. Then he almost broke my wrists." Which I was surprise he didn't. I looked down at my wrists. I could see bruises at the places where Derek's finger were. He had squeezed and twisted them, and they had hurt like hell. He even had me crying. Though now he was the one unconscious. Something had happened to make him scream in pain and fall to the ground. I certainly didn't do anything to cause that, and Simon claimed that he didn't do anything. So what happened?

"I think she's starting to wake up," Aunt Lauren said suddenly. We all looked to where Chloe and Lauren were. Chloe was now moving starting to open her eyes.

"Chloe?" Lauren said. She took Chloe's hands in hers.

Chloe blinked a few time. "Aunt Lauren?" she mumbled.

"Yep. She's' awake," I said, moving over to her bed.

Chloe sat up. "What happened?" _Oh, not this again!_

"You fainted again," I answered.

She nodded. Then she looked over toward Derek who was still out. "What's wrong with Derek?" she asked anxiously. She got out of her bed and started toward him.

Aunt Lauren grabbed her wrists. "We don't know Chloe but we're going to figure it out." Chloe pulled against her grip. "Chloe, please."

Chloe stopped trying to pull away. "Is he okay?"She asked. I could see tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Derek's fine," dad said. "He's breathing."

"What happened?"

Dad went to stand next to her. "He just fainted, like you."

Her brows pulled together. "Why?"

"We don't know."

Chloe sat down. Everyone watched her. Then we heard, "What the—" I looked over a Derek who was trying to get up off the floor. "Well, he's awake," I murmured. Everyone looked in his direction. He stood up and looked around the room.

"What happened? And why was I on the floo—"

"Derek!" Chloe ran into Derek's arms. He looked taken aback by that, but he enfolded her into a hug. "Uh…"

"Derek? Are you okay?" Dad asked.

Derek nodded. "Yes, why?"

"You fainted," I said. He looked at me. I winced, but shrugged it off.

"Why?" he asked.

We all shrugged.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chloe asked. He looked into her eyes. "Yes I'm fine," he murmured. She smiled and hugged him again.

Then it was silent. Nobody moved, nobody talk. We all just looked around at each other. It was too weird. Considering Chloe and Derek kept giving each other odd looks, and then making faces like they were trying to remember something.

"Okay?" I said, breaking the long silence. "Who's hungry?" I was starved. "Burger king?" Everyone was hesitant at first, and I didn't blame them, something weird was going on. Finally they all nodded.

**(Derek's POV)**

I watched Chloe the whole time we were at Burger King. Something had happened, and even though I couldn't remember that much, I knew Chloe was involved, and that something was bothering her. She had these weird looks on her face. She was barely eating her food. She wasn't talking to anyone. I sat with her in a booth, keeping an eye on her.

Something happened. I remember Chloe passing out, but nothing after that. Chloe remember something, I could tell. Though she wasn't telling anyone anything. Not even me. No one else may have noticed her not-Chloe-behavior. But I did.

Finally I got up from the booth. "I'll be right back." I could feel Chloe's eyes on me as I headed to the bathroom.

When I came back out Chloe was standing right in front of the door. She shoved me back into the men's room. "We need to talk," she said. I nodded and went to go make sure the stalls were empty. Then I locked the door. I turned back to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I saw tears spring from Chloe's eyes.

"I d-d-don't know if I'm j-j-just crazy or if I'm hearing ghost, b-b-but I d-d-don't know what it is and its-s-s scaring the crap out of me—"

"Chloe?"

"—and I d-d-don't want you to think I'm crazy 'cause I know what I heard b-b-but—"

"Chloe!" I took her face in my hands. "What's going on?"

Chloe swallowed as a tear fell down her cheek. She sighed.

"Chloe—"

"I'm hearing voices," she whispered. Another tear went down her cheek.

**I feel like crap! But no worries. I finished this chapter; it may be weird buts just because my brain isn't functioning right. Sorry. So please review, that will make me feel a lot better…**

**-Ashlie Marie xoxo (gossip girl) lol****.**


	8. Guards and Ooh lala

**I don't own the Darkest Powers Trilogy unfortunately. Kelley Armstrong does. But I do own April, Drew, Josh, James, Dr. Pierson, Tanner, and the other new characters you'll meet or hear about in this chapter. Sorry I haven't submitted a chapter in a few days; I guess I did get sick. But I finally saw Eclipse last night and it wasn't as good as I thought I would be, and last night was very interesting. Fights, drama, and romance all from Danielle and her idiot boyfriend, while I was trying to pay attention to the movie. But I scared the crap out of her when she slept over last night, now she's somewhat sick from me. Haha! Serves her right. JK, lmao, I love her. But I am still a little sick; I can't even talk so I have talk to my family by write on things…like my brothers forehead. Lol!**

**PS. I'm listening to a great song right now **_**likes it her birthday **_**by Good Charlotte. YeAh! Heehee. **_**Tonight I kinda get the feeling…**_

**(April's POV)**

"Josh!" I ran into the library into Josh's open arms. It's been two weeks since I'd seen him and that was too long. I could feel tears running down my cheeks. Josh enfolded me into a hug. "Oh Josh, I'm so sorry I got you into this mess," I squealed. I cried in his arms.

"Shh, it's okay." He whispered, rubbing my back with his hand. "It's okay. Did any of them hurt you? Did any of them touch you?" I shook my hand, not willing to tell him the truth and worry him. There have may have been guards in the room, but Josh would have tried to get to James and kill him if he'd known that James even touched me. "No, I'm fine." And speaking of guards.

I rubbed my eyes and turned back to tanner. "Could we get some privacy?" I asked. I tried to smile at him. Tanner wasn't like the other security guards, as far as I could tell. He looked like them when it came to his tall, lanky figure. But he also had a very attractively muscular figure. His face was adorable with his baby blue eyes and brown hair and his smile lit up the whole for me. He was also nothing like the other guards when it came to how he treated us. Tanner was actually quite nice to Josh and I. He had kept me aware of everything going on with Josh that couldn't know. He passed on messages between us. Unlike the other guards, like Schrader. And speaking of Schrader…

"Our orders were to escort you to the library and keep an eye on you," Schrader said in a lifeless tone. He walked up beside tanner as if he was in charge. At least he didn't bark at me like he did earlier today.

"Cant you guys just stand outside the door?"

"No," he said flatly.

I grimaced. How was I suppose to talk to Josh with these goons—not including tanner—crowding us like buffoons. I turned back to tanner. He looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Yes," he said. Schrader turned on him.

"What?"

"I said yes. We will step outside and let these two talk." He looked at Schrader with piercing eyes. "And I'm in charge here. If you don't like it, go report me to James." Schrader scowled. Tanner Smirked. I swallowed. That was a huge risk. If Schrader actually turned Tanner in to James, who knows what James could do to him. I was kind of scared for Tanner. He was risking letting Josh and I talk alone, and he didn't even seem afraid that Schrader would turn him in.

Abruptly, Schrader turned to leave the library with a hiss. He stomped off, the others fallowing behind. Tanner was still there.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

"You're welcome." Then he turned to leave. Tanner was a great guy. I was grateful to have him here. With what just happened, that's one of the reasons why. The door shut. I turned to Josh.

"We need to talk about—"

"Do you like Tanner?"

I paused. "What?" I was slightly taken aback by that question. "No. That's not what I was going to—"

Josh smiled. "He's a nice looking guy." He led us over to a lounge near the fire place. "And I saw the way you were checking him out."

I snorted. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. He's nice."

"He's our guard Josh. He's helping James keep us here. I appreciate that he isn't a total jerk to us but—"

We sat down. Josh shook his longish dirty blond hair away from his face. "Ape. Tonight I kinda get the feeling that he isn't who he appears to be."

"What do you mean?"

Josh looked toward the door. "What I mean is…" He paused, choosing his words carefully. "Tanner is being made to keep us here."

I nodded. "Yeah. I know he doesn't want to be mean and keep people in the lair of a vampire." I stifled a small laugh. "But he's just doing his job. Does he really have a choice?"

"It's more than that."

"How?"

His Brown eyes flew back to me. A wide smile still on his face.

"What?"

Josh took my hand. "I was talking to Braden the other day and—"

"Who's Braden?"

"He's Tanner—"

"Tanner's Braden?"

"Yes. He—"

"Then why does everyone call him Tanner?"

"It's his last name. They never bothered with his first name. Anyway—"

"But that's a load of crap I mean—"

"April," Josh laughed. "Can I please finish a sentence—"

"Sorry." Then I clamped my hand over my mouth. Josh laughed again.

"Okay…so as I was saying." He went back to the position he was before. "I was talking to Braden…Tanner the other day and he said some things about you. And the way he was talking I'd say—"

"Braden was talking about me?" I asked with a smile.

"April," he warned.

"Sorry. Go on."

"Well, I was just going to say that it seem to me that the guy kinda likes you." I watched his eyes go to my hands, which had tightened in his. "You okay?" I nodded.

"Okay. That's it."

"Wow."

"Wow?"

"Yep."

He measured me. "How do you feel about that?"

"Uh…"

"Cause its okay to like him."

"Yeah I know—"

"But we just don't know what going to be happening." That reminded me of what I needed to talk to him about.

"Yeah. Josh we—"

"I mean I can't think of any solution to this situation then—"

"What?" I asked, now kinda knowing how he felt on the whole being interrupted thing.

He sighed. "April. We need to escape." I gave a snorted which startled him.

"It's about time," I explained.

**That may have been another chapter ending awkwardly, but then again I am very sick. Okay so Josh is bothering the hell out of me. Not the character josh, my actual brother josh. He wants to use the computer so that's why I have to cut it off short. Also my other brothers Kody and Jesse(not really related) have come over while our moms went to party so I'm hanging out with them today. And then I've still got Ape and Drew who were driving me nuts last night. What a wonderful family right? Anyway, I know it was short and weird but I hope you liked it. Please review.**

**LoVe y'aLl AlWayS –**Ashlie…Marie****


	9. Dear God, I Love You

**So I just got a new CD by an amazing band, and Evanescence is now my ultimate favorite band. I'm listening to them right now. Yey! Anyway, I'm starting to recover that cold I had, but my voice is still scratchy, and I'm disappointed because I can't sing…and I love to sing. It my life…besides writing. But back to the book. I don't own the DP, although it'd be cool if I did. I love your reviews, they have been making me feel sooooooo much better. My weekend was great! Hung out with family, best friends, and really cute guys, lol. I got to swim and eat. Can't wait for labor day!**

"**I tried to kill the pain, but only brought more. So much more. I lay dying, and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal. I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming. Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?" –**_**Tourniquet**_** Evanescence**

**(Chloe's POV)**

I watched Derek's face change completely. It scared me to see his face like this. A face that made him look like he was scared. But what scared me even more was knowing that I'm either going crazy, or there is something else inside me that talking to me. That isn't my inner self talking. Either one wasn't good.

"You—you're hearing voices," Derek confirmed. I nodded. I wiped my eyes clear of tears. I had started crying when I started telling Derek. Now I was calm, but still on the verge of cracking. I was shaking and getting weaker.

"You're sure?" I nodded again.

"Oh god." He was running his hands through his dark hair aggressively. "This is…"

"Not good," I said.

"Yeah it is…not good." He groaned. I leaned up against that sink counters. Another tear ran down my cheek. Derek swore and smacked his hand against the wall. I gasped, startled. "Oh Chloe. I don't know what to—" He trailed off. His voice was shaking along with his hands. This was just as scary for him as it was for me…it turns out his girlfriends maybe a freak.

"We have to tell the others." He started toward the door. _Wait! Crap!_

"No we can't!" I shot up and blocked the bathroom door.

"Why not?" He was still able to open the door.

"Derek don't please." I slammed the door shut, almost shutting it on his hands.

"Chloe—"

"Derek this isn't you they're all going to be looking at like your some psychotic maniac—"

"I already get that everyday."

"—so no! I'm not telling the others."

"Chloe—"

"Promise me."

"Promise what?"

"That you won't tell Aunt Lauren or your dad."

"I can't—"

"Derek!" I pushed against hid chest and put my finder to it. "You should be satisfied that I even told you in the first place. Now I'm not telling them and neither are you. That's finale." I glared at him. He sighed.

"Well if we don't tell my dad, we won't know what's happening to you." I thought about that.

"Okay I will tell him, but when I'm ready. And don't you be prying into my business trying to get me to tell him." I poked his chest.

"Ow," he complained, rubbing his chest. An amused look crossing his features. At least he didn't look like he was going to be telling the others. He didn't seem upset or mad about it anymore either.

"That didn't hurt," I snapped. Derek started smiling. "What?" I asked, annoyed.

He chuckled. "We kinda just had our first fight." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"We've fought in the past."

His arms snaked around my waist. "But as a couple, I mean."

"We weren't really fighting," I said pushing at his chest. He just leaned in closer to me without effort.

"No, but it counts."

"Not likely," I said under my breath. Derek chuckled in my ear. Then he whispered, "We need to makeup." I shook my head.

"You just want to make out."

"Of course, but—"

"You don't deserve it," I said with a smile. He pulled back with a confused look on his face.

"Why?" _We're in the boys' bathroom in Wendy's! That's why!_

"We just fought."

"You said we weren't really."

I pulled out of his arms. "You said it counted." Derek smiled. "Yes I did." He said and came closer to me. I was already up against the door so I couldn't exactly avoid him or his lips when he bent and kissed me. But I automatically fell into the kiss with a jolt. Hunger swept over me, yearning for more. I melted in Derek's arms as they traveled around my body. I was shaking again. This was so good for me. For us.

Derek growled playfully a few times and I smiled against his lips. I could imagine what we looked like: two love strucked teenagers making out in a men's bathroom where anything is possible. It was a poor picture in my mind, but being with him like this was a good picture already set. It was just being ready to be painted. This was perfect and…

"Chloe," he whispered against my lips. He didn't stop the kiss. I had to pull back just to ask, "What?" Then his mouth was back on mine. My arms went around his neck, pulling him closer to me. Whatever he was going to say must have not been that important. I knew I was having trouble breathing but I really didn't care. As long as I was in Derek's arms like this, I was fine. I was better than fine. I was happy with Derek. I could see myself with Derek in my future and we'd be happy together. I knew we'd be together forever. Because I loved him. I was in love with Derek. And even though Derek never said the words to me yet…I knew he loved me. That's when I knew I was ready for him. Not here of course, but I knew what I wanted from Derek. I was just going to wait for his to say those words and then…

"Chloe," he whispered again. "I—I.."

"Yes?" I swallowed hard. _Oh god._ I could feel my heart racing.

"I. Love. You," he said slowly and quietly, as if he read my mind. _That was weird, but so romantic._

The tears were coming back. "Oh Derek. I love you too—" He kissed me again and hardened his grip on me. _Yes! _This is what I wanted to hear. And I knew I'd been right the whole time, but listening to him say the words. And with no strain too. I was crying in joy now. He continued to kiss me passionately. Derek groaned in pleasure, his lips brushed mine fiercely. I loved him. He loved me. I wanted him. He wanted me.

"Derek," I whispered, my hands falling to his chest. "I—I w-w-want you." I blurted. He chuckled.

"I'd reckon having you now is out of the question," he said looking around the bathroom. I nodded. He looked back at me. "You're sure you're ready?" I nodded again. "A verbal confirmation would be better Chloe." _Yes! Yes! Ohmgod yes! I want you!_

I closed my eyes. "Yes," I whispered calmly against his neck. "I want to Derek. I want you—"

"That's good enough for me." He kissed me again. "But we're going to have to go some where away from the others later. When do you want—"

"Tonight," I said quickly. Derek chuckled.

"Okay…we'll do it tonight." His voice a little shaken. He tucked my hair behind my ears. "I love you, Chloe." He seemed nervous. Well of course he was. He was shaking again. His voice was starting to rise to a higher pitch. Not his likely behavior. He was nervous…and so was I. But this is what we wanted from each other. We were just as excited as we were nervous

"I love you too," I said. I reached up to kiss his again when a knocking came from the door. I jumped into Derek. He growled. Not at me of course.

"Hey! Who's in here? Why's the door locked?" A guy's voice came from the other side. I quickly hid behind the door while Derek unlocked it. "Why'd you lock this?" a middle aged guy asked. Then he shook his head. "Never mind. I don't even want to know." He started walking toward the stalls muttering something like, "Teenagers," under his breath.

"Let's go," Derek whispered taking my hand and leading me out to the restaurant.

"Remember. You promised not to tell the others," I reminded him before we got to the tables.

"Actually I didn't promise anything."

"Derek—"

"But I won't tell them," he said.

"You promise?"

"Yes. I promise."

"Promise what?" Tori asked. I froze up.

Derek tightened up too, but then he said, "That I would let Chloe choose what movie we would see when she and I go out on our date." _Nice save D!_

"You guys are going out? When?" Tori seemed interested now.

"Tonight." _Oh boy._

"Really? On a date?" Simon stood up and frowned. _Oh no._

"Yes."

"Why wasn't I told about this?" That was Aunt Lauren. _Oh great!_

"Aunt Lauren we just made the plans now, and we just told everybody," I said, glancing over at Derek. He smiled and I nodded.

"Yes but still…you never asked if it was okay with me."

"Is it?"

Aunt Lauren seemed to think about that for a moment. "You're just going to see a movie?" She asked.

"And probably go out for ice cream too," Derek lied. He was a natural at it.

"You guys won't be out late will you?"

"No later than ten o'clock."

"What time are you leaving?"

"I'd reckon we'll be going to see a six o'clock showing." He shifted slightly. All that lying would be catching up to him sooner or later. Might as well start now. Considering we knew that we were actually going to see a movie tonight. We'd be doing other things.

"Um…okay. I guess…it'd be okay for you to go." She looked like she was about to say something else, but then thought better of it. She shut her mouth and tried to give us her best fake smile. I smiled back, even though my stomach was as knotted as ball of tangled wires. _Oh god. This is really going to happen, _I thought. I was so nervous. I turned to Derek who was staring at me with that adored expression. _God I love you,_ I thought. I smiled at him.

On our way back to the hotel room, Derek and I sitting in the very back of the van, I leaned into him and whispered, "We're really going to do this tonight?" He looked down at me, his brows pushed together.

"Yes. Unless you've changed you're mind."

"No. I want it to happen. But where—"

"Leave it to me," he said. He smiled at me and kissed me on the lips again. I kissed him back quickly.

"Ew! Get a room would ya!" Tori had been looking back us, but was now shielding her eyes with her hands. Simon was glaring at the floor, upset about something. _Oh trust me,_ my thought answering Tori's comment. _We might just do that…_

**Yay! Chapter 9 complete! Onto chapter 10! Love your reviews guys. And just imagine what Derek and Chloe are going to be doing later. Ooh lala. Lol. For now I hope you enjoyed this weird little chapter and please review, review, review! Something's are going to be getting a little hot here pretty quickly! Yay!**

**Love y'all very much for you're reviews, keep reviewing though. It makes me so happy. And little shout outs to Winkadink and Suzi1811 for giving me the most reviews so far…thnx guys. Really love you're help.**

**Love y'all –Ashlie**Marie :)**


	10. This Is It

**Disclaimer: Don't own DP…but I wish I did. Lol. But anyway. I need some ideas people. You read my chapters and I'm sure you guys start jumping to conclusions and you think you know what going to happen next. Well, I would love it if you could share those ideas with me. I'd be soooo inspired and my brain hasn't been working lately so my plot is kinda going downhill. Your reviews are what help me, and your ideas will be perfect. Now I have to add another chapter for the gang because in April and Josh's time it was about eight o'clock at night when we left off and for these guys its still early afternoon. So I have to catch these guys up since they're on the same time period.**

**PS. This is the longest chapter I've written so far, so…enjoy!**

"**Never was and never will be. Have you no shame? Don't you see me? You know you've got everybody fooled." **_**-Everybody's fool**_** Evanescence**

**(Chloe's POV)**

"We need to go shopping," Tori said suddenly. She shot up in her seat and leaned over the back of the seat to look at me. "Chloe is in desperate need of new clothes." I glanced down at my outfit, and almost choked. I'm surprise I didn't realize it before. I was wearing torn jeans and one of Derek's baggy sweatshirts I had stolen from him earlier. I looked dirty and gross. Of course we all kind of looked like that.

"Actually…we all could use a new wardrobe." Tori looked around at everybody else. Everybody nodded in agreement and we made our way to the nearest mall, which we found out was in Elmira. We had found out that we had almost made it to the border of New York and Pennsylvania. We were now in Elmira, going to the Elmira shopping mall.

When we got there Tori jumped out and grabbed my arm before I was even out of the van. I almost fell flat on my face, but Derek caught me. "Careful!" He growled at Tori. I stood up and went to stand next to Tori.

"Relax wolf boy." Then she started dragging me toward the mall.

"Wait where are two you going?" Derek asked taking my hand. Tori just pulled my hand even harder.

"We going by ourselves to—"

"Oh no your not!"

"—the lingerie store. You want to come?" She asked sarcastically. Derek dropped my hand and stopped. Tori continued to pull me toward the doors. I blushed heavily. She rolled her eyes.

When we got there I blushed even more. There was see through underwear everywhere. There were models of women posed in lace knickers and G-strings. The shoppers were all older sophisticated women in makeup and elegant clothes. I immediately felt out of place here.

"Tori I don't feel…um comfortable here…"

"Stop being a baby Chloe." Tori led me over to a rack of nightwear and picked up a hanger with a blood colored teddy on it. She smirked on me. "Hey Chloe. You think Derek would like this?" She laughed and started swinging the teddy in the air. I snatched it out of her hands.

"Tori please. Can we just go?" I looked around nervously. I caught eye of some girls just a few years older then me, smirking in my direction. I blushed.

"Oh come on Chloe. You could really use some underwear like these if you ever want to impress your man."

"I don't need things like these."

"What if you and Derek ever decided to…you know…" I gulped. _Oh god._

"Well that'll be for me to worry about…not you." I put the teddy back on the rack.

Tori sighed. Then she led me toward a shelf with knickers. She grabbed one. "At least get one of these…they're very sexy." She tossed it in my face. I caught it and tossed back. "Yeah…not!"

"C'mon Chloe." She tossed it back to me. I grabbed it and threw it up on the shelf. "No!" I started toward the door. But I didn't make it, before a very attractive middle aged woman, with coppered colored hair and long expensive nails, approached me and asked, "Is there anything I could help you ladies with?" She glanced over at Tori who was grinning like a fool.

"No. We were just leaving," I said and continued toward the door without another word. When I got into the plaza, I immediately went to sit at the fountain. Tori didn't come out of the store for a little while, and when she finally did come out she had two bags with her. I rolled my eyes and we started toward Fashion Bug.

"These are so adorable!" Tori exclaimed as soon as we walked through the doors. She ran right up to a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with black stitching. She checked all of the sizes. "None of these will fit me…I'm too big around the hips." Then she looked at me. "But you'd be perfect!" She grabbed a pair that would most likely fit me and dragged me toward the dressing room.

And that's pretty much all we did for the next two hours. We tried clothes on and added to our pile that we were buying. By the time we left that store, she and I each had five bags in our hands. I rolled my eyes again. This was just ridiculous…but I'll admit that Tori had good taste in clothing. Most of the outfits I had gotten were very sexy…but it was just that show-off-my-curve-and-make-my-junk-look-bigger sexy, not a lot of revealing clothing. But that did me just fine. I ended up wear one of my new outfits out of the store. I was wearing tight, but not too tight, fitted jeans that made my butt look just a little bigger, and a clingy baby tee. I looked adorable in the mirror. _I wonder what Derek will think…_

"We should stop there quickly before we meet the others," Tori said, pointing to a beauty and hair salon that read _Janis's Beauty._

"Why?" I looked inside and saw preppy girls running around with shears and ironers. There were women getting there hair done and some getting manicures and pedicures. The beauticians all had the wildest styles in their own hair. I gulped. "I have no interest in being around them and sharp objects."

Tori chuckled. "I just thought you'd like to get your hair fixed. That black color did tragic to your hair," she said. She picked at a strand of my hair and twirled it in her finger. The she made a face and nodded. I sighed. She was right. That "temporary" hair dye I had put into my hair had totally ruined my natural look. My hair used to feel so good running my hand through it. Now it just felt like my hair was somewhat fringed. And with my blond roots growing in quick and with the black tips of my hair…I looked like a freaking witch. Not Tori's kind of witch, but the Halloween, scary looking kind of witch. Yeah…I defiantly needed my hair fixed.

"Fine," I muttered and we entered the salon. Tori seemed excited about getting our hair done, but I kept glancing nervously at the girls with the cheesy smiles and scissors in the hands. The kept laughing and saying stuff like, "You'd look really pretty if you took care of your skin." _Yeah!_ Coming from the girls whose faces were plastered with makeup. Then they started arguing over what color would bring out my eyes. _Why don't you just give me the color I had before?_ Finally they picked out a more bronze than strawberry blond color to put into my hair. I was a little hesitant at first, but then I figured _what the hell_. Any color would be better than this train wreck. And the results were…

Surprisingly amazing! I mean it still wasn't as good as my natural hair color, but it was better than making me look a pale Goth. Bonze actually made me glow. I had to give the prep brats credit. They actually did a good job.

"Do you like it?" The red head beautician asked me with a cocky grin. I nodded. "Good! That means I did a wonderful job. And I did…" Her smile disappeared. "I mean, it's kind of hard to fix hair when people abuse it like you did." I was about ready to strangle her. But I didn't, I just nodded and left.

"You look amazing," Tori said smiling brightly at me. I looked at her natural black hair to see she had gotten it curled and had blue streaks in put in. She looked great. "So do you." I smiled back at her. She puffed up her hair and winked. We both started laughing as we made our way to the pizza restaurant we told we'd meet everyone else. Tori was so easy to get along with. It took be a little while to notice that, but she was actually a nice girl. I guess that's why she and Liz were such best friends. And all this time I kept thinking, _Liz actually thought you were nice. _I guess being stuck with no other girl but her kinda pushed me into relying on her to be my friend. Even though I was sure that would probably never happen if we hadn't run away together. That's why I was somewhat glad my life isn't all that normal. My life with my friends and my school were actually all just a blur now.

Tori and I were the last ones at the restaurant—of course—so we had gotten every eye on us when we walked in laughing our butts off. The others noticed our hair, but paid more attention to mine. They all nodded in approval, well except for Simon who kind of just looked and turned the other way. _What's up your butt?_ I wondered. Derek smiled as I sat down next to him. I took his hand and leaned my head against his arm.

"I like it," he whispered in my ear. I giggled and shifted closer to him. I saw Tori roll her eyes. I wanted to laugh some more, I was in such a good mood.

It turned out the others had already ordered a large sheet pepperoni pizza to share. And it was huge. Almost the size of the table. And that was a good thing, considering we had a werewolf eating with us. He ate half the pizza, and still left a lot for the rest of us. It was good, and I was feeling blissful. Nothing could ruin this moment. I had all my friends around me, and tonight…

"I love you," I heard Derek whisper in my ear. Obviously he was thinking about tonight too, 'cause when I looked up at him, he was smiling, but I could see the nervousness in his expression. I smiled and squeezed his hand slightly. Then I whispered, "I love you too." I leaned forward to kiss him, completely forgetting everyone one else was still with us.

"Hello! The rest of us are still trying to eat here!" Tori glared at me. I heard Derek give a short growl. I blushed.

"What is with you and blushing?" Tori asked. I shrugged. _What _was_ with me a blushing?_

We all finished eating at three o'clock so we went back to the van with all of our new things and drove back to the hotel. Tori was so excited to get back to our room and show Aunt Lauren what we got. I just trailed along and kept my mind focused on tonight. I was nervous but I knew what I wanted…and I could tell that Derek felt the same way.

"So I'm going help you get ready for your date tonight…and I don't want to hear backtalk," Tori said taking my hand and leading me to the bathroom.

"Tori…you don't need to help me—"

"I'm helping!" I threw up my hands in defeat. Tori helped me get ready for a date I wasn't even going on. First she picked me out a white sundress that I hadn't gotten today that had pink lace on the edges and yellow flowers at the bottom of it. She made me wear my new black flats with it. Then she curled my hair and positioned it half up half down. It looked good. Then when she got to the makup, I put my foot down.

"Please Chloe. I've never really gotten to do this before and I promise I won't put on too much—"

"Haven't you ever been invited to a sleepover or something?"

"Yes, but I never went. Sleepovers are overrated." She started coming at me with the eye shadow. "Please Chloe. I'll give you a natural look so you won't look like those girls at the beauty salon." I chuckled and finally agreed to let her give me makeup.

"You don't have to worry. I'm just using colors that'll make you glow. Nothing flashy I promise." She started applying my makeup. I was skirmish for most of it. I couldn't sit still not knowing what I looked like. But Tori finished and I got to get a look in the mirror. I didn't look that different actually. Just a little more mature…it was actually pretty. And all this for a night of romance with Derek. _Which no one knows about except for you and Derek. So don't blow it!_

"Your welcome," Tori said smiling. I smiled and nodded. I was done…finally.

"Oh Chloe you great," Aunt Lauren said taking in the dress and the hair.

"Thanks," Tori said, examining her work. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

Then when my Aunt Lauren left the bathroom, Tori leaned toward me and whispered. "You know, I still got you those sexy underwear even though you told me you didn't want them. You could put them on now." She grinned and walked away. I glance toward the bag on the floor. _Oh what the hell. Might as well._

Once I knew I was completely ready I glanced at the clock and saw that it was five thirty. At that exact moment a knock came from the door. _ Derek! _ I jumped up from my seat rushed to the door. I opened it to find a smiling Derek there waiting. He looked good. Simon and Kit must have worked with him too. He was wearing black slacks and a buttoned up shirt. He was so adorable.

"Hey there cutie," I blurted out before I could even stop myself. I stared wide eyed, expecting to get a weird face from Derek. But he just chuckled and took my hand.

"Well hello to you to." He bent down to kiss me. Someone behind me cleared their throat. I stepped back to see Tori glaring at me again and Aunt Lauren standing with her hands crossed over her chest. Suddenly Kit and Simon came walking up to the door.

"You look very nice Chloe," kit said with a smile. That must have been awkward for him.

"Thanks." I blushed…again. Then I turned to Derek. "Ready to go?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Have fun." Kit said to us. _Oh, don't worry…we will. _I grinned at Derek. He raised his eyebrows and led me to the van. _Oh boy. _We pulled out of the parking lot with the others watching us go. I started breathing deeply. I didn't say anything for a while.

"You okay?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, just…nervous." My blue eyes met his green ones.

"Chloe we don't have to—"

"I love you Derek. I want to." I gave him an encouraging smile. Then it fell. "Unless you don't want to—"

"No. Believe me…I want to." I chuckled. _Why is everything so awkward?_

"You want to get some ice cream?" He looked away. "You know. Before we…" He didn't finish. This was hard for him.

"Sure." I took a deep breath and let it out. It was hard for me too. _God, I think I'm actually sweating. _I opened a window and let the wind hit my face. We stopped at the nearest Dairy Cream. We got our ice cream and then we drove out to some dirt roads. I listened to the radio play _The Only Exception _by Paramore as we pulled into a woodsy field and began eating our ice cream. Then we just sat there. I took a deep breath then I looked at Derek, who was watching me. I sat up in my seat. I reach my hand out to touch his face. God, I'm so nervous, and he is too. That's why he's just sitting there like a rock. Not doing anything. He just needed some encouragement.

"Derek?" I rubbed his cheek and swept his hair out of his face. _Why is this so hard?_

"I—Chloe I—"

"Shh." I leaned forward and took his face in my hands. "I want this Derek. I want you…I always will." I started crawling over to his seat. "The only way I'm turning back is if you say you don't want to."

"I won't be saying that."

"Then I won't be turning back." I leaned down and kissed him hard. My mouth covered over his quickly and I pull my self closer to him. He groaned and whipped his arms me, pulling me onto his lap. I was shaking but I still had control of what I was doing. I buried my fingers his hair and kissed him passionately again. I had to break free so I could breathe, but that didn't stop Derek from kissing. When I pulled my mouth away, Derek went on kissing my neck and getting lower and lower. I gasped. Derek's hands went everywhere on me. I was sitting across his lap with my body pushed against him. He held me firmly.

This was the man I loved. This was my mate. I was happy and I knew what I was doing. He knew what we were doing. We were going through with it and I couldn't be any more thrilled. But we were going too slow…

I started playing with the buttons on his shirt just as he started reaching under my dress. It didn't take me long to unbutton and pull off his shirt. As soon as the shirt fell out of my hands, they went to his chest. I gasped again as I felt his muscles under my hand twitch. I chuckled and leaned in to kiss his neck and down. He still had a grip on me but he still managed to pull the dress up over my head. Thank god I had put on the new underwear Tori had bought me. Once the dress was off me, Derek took one look at what I was wearing underneath and he smiled. Then he tried to kiss me everywhere. On my chest, my stomach, my neck, my mouth. _This is it,_ I thought.

He continued kissing me as we took the rest of our cloths off without any hesitation. Without any consideration. We just went full forward. Derek stopped to get a condom of course, but everything after that was just perfect. No stopping until it was done. It was everything. We started our first night of real lust. And I was no longer a virgin.

**OMG. So writing that wasn't really as sexy as I thought it would be. For me it was just awkward. I kept trying to make it sound more real and it kept being overruled by Chloe and Derek. Lol. Anyway, it's just been bothering me for a while that Chloe and Derek never really had their true night of romance, that's why I gave them the night off. Even if they are crammed in a van. Of course by the time I start the next chapter they're most likely going end up outside on a blanket on the grass. Well, aren't I just a spoiler. Anyway, after tonight, it's not going to be all fun and games…these two and the gang are all going to have to work to survive and they just might start to realize why Chloe and Derek (even though at this point he cant remember it) are hearing voices. And then we've still got April and her group. Will they escape? Or will the Vamp James get a hold of April, make her his eternal lover, and turn the gang over to the Edison branch in Pennsylvania? Who knows? That's right, I do! I'm going to be inviting new characters soon but for now I hope you enjoyed chapter 10. Please Review, Review, Review. I need ideas!**

**Love y'all! -**Ashlie_Marie** :)**

**PS. I'm going to be writing quotes on top for now on, and I want you to tell me what song those quotes are from, just so I know you guys are actually reviewing. Of course this chapter's quote is from Evanescence's song, so this one doesn't count. Srry.**

**Ash Out!**


	11. Thinking of Others

**That last chapter was a little awkward for me. But I'm not going to babble right now because I'm kinda mad bc my bro's and sis are making fun of my southern accent which they never got even though they're from the south too. Guess I've just been spending too much time with my mom. Confusing, I know. But I like my accent…they're just a bunch of city folk. Nothing I want to be associated with. Anyway, on with the book…**

**PS. I know it's a long chapter. Now first quote…**

"**They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies. You little spies. They taped over you mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies. You little spies." Who sings this…**

**(Tori's POV)**

_God you are so annoying._

I sat on Simon's bed in the guys' room playing Scrabble with him, and he was acting like such a loser. He wasn't even playing enthusiastically. I mean, yeah the game is boring (and I do really mean boring, but what else is there to do) but couldn't he at least act like he's interested in playing with me. I mean, Derek and Chloe are off having fun, and I think I know what kind of fun they're up to, so why can't I enjoy this evening with some, somewhat fun board games and…er, quality time with Simon…my brother. And—

_God what have I turned into? _What am I doing with my life? I should be the one off on a date. With a really hot guy who can play baseball or skateboard. Chloe was off getting more man than me. _Ugh, why am I thinking about that? _I was so not interested in what Chloe and Derek have planned for the evening. Even though they've got everybody else thinking they're just on a typical date, with nothing else going on there. But I knew better. I know exactly what those two are up to. _Ugh, stop thinking about it!_

I have got to entertain myself. I sighed. "It's your turn Simon," I reminded him for the fourth time since it appeared he was not paying attention. Man, this is going to be a long night.

**(Simon's POV)**

_They're just on date._

_Oh no they're not._

I knew exactly what Chloe and Derek were doing right now. They were off doing nasty's. God it was weird to think about. I tried to keep myself preoccupied but just the thought…

I knew it happen one of these days but still…

"Its your turn Simon," Tori said for the fourth time. I groaned and looked at the board. There were how many available moves, but I was to sickened to even think of making a move. I looked at my letters and at the words on the board. I could do that…but I should've known it was going to happen tonight. It was so awkward to think about. So embarrassing,

"Simon?"

"I quit." I got up and started for the bathroom. Tori's eyes stayed on me.

"Why?"

"Because I'm…" _still thinking about Chloe and Derek having sex_…_how civilized. Ugh!_

"What?"

"Nothing" I said, shutting the door on the conversation. Why are thinking about it? Why?

_I don't know!_

I wanted to yell in frustrated. I know they love each other, so they wanted to take a step up their relationship. So what? Why was I acting like this? Ugh! Why do I care?

_Do you still have feelings for her?_

_Chloe and I are just friends._

_Uh-huh. Yeah, sure…_

_Leave me alone._

Of course I was talking to myself, but myself wasn't cooperating so well. I didn't have feeling for Chloe. I'm sure of that. It's just that I couldn't exactly just be friends with her anymore. At first I wanted to be more, but she wasn't interested. So I decided we should just be friends. But that wasn't working for me now; especially considering I had to watch her and Derek make out and stuff. They looked at each other adorably all the time. It was so gross and awkward to see. And the fact that Derek and I haven't really been doing things together because he's always with her. They're mates. I can't stop that. But maybe that's why sometimes I wish I was a werewolf. Then maybe Chloe would've been more bonded to me. She would've denied it at first like how it was with them in the beginning, but as time went on…

_She's Derek mate Simon! You can't do anything to change it. You can be mad as hell but that's it. Though you can't be mad at them, they did nothing. So why am I? Ugh! This would've have been better in the beginning if I would've been interested in Tori. But she's your sister you freak! It would've still ended up badly. Ugh!_

_Just stop thinking about her! Your just friends…leave it at that._

_No. I don't think I can. I can't be friends with her anymore. I just can't._

**(Chloe's POV)**

"I hurt," I said into Derek's naked chest. I was lying almost completely on top of him. My body ached, but at the same time…it felt so blissful. We were relaxing after a wonderful instance of love lust. I had just done my first time. My virginity was gone, along with Derek's.

"Did I—"

"No you were fine." I smiled up at him and snuggled closer. _Oh yes you were_. I had never imagined that sex would ever be like that. It felt good to know that I had finally done it.

Derek was so warm. His arms were around my naked body, it felt so good. It was just right. "You were perfect." We had ended up outside, lying on a blanket on the ground, instead of crammed inside the van trying to "make love." It was pretty chili out, and it was dark. We were out in the middle of a field. But I was with Derek, I wasn't scared, and no one would be catching us out here…unless they were going for a night time hike. That'd be quite a show.

"So were you," Derek replied, as if he didn't know what else to say. But then he shut his mouth quickly, he didn't say anything else. He must have been afraid to ruin the moment. But I didn't mind him talking. In fact, I loved hearing the sound of his voice. It was soothing. I did a slight chuckle and kissed him on the mouth. He kissed me back hesitantly.

"Don't hold back," I whispered. He deepened the kiss. Then next thing I knew, I was off of him and lying on the ground. It was such swift movement that I had to hold on to him so I wouldn't hurt myself. I was already stiff. I laughed.

"Oh…I won't." Then he had me locked under him and he kissed me wildly. Everywhere. I gasped and gripped his shoulders to hold him in place. I was practically paralyzed then.

"Derek," I whispered, but was unable to finish. So this is what sex was like…I liked it. Derek came back up to mouth and gripped my thighs to pull me more closely to him. He kissed my neck and my chest, making his way back down my stomach.

"Derek I—" I didn't want him to stop. But suddenly Derek let go of me and moved away. I just layed there, completely naked…and cold.

"Derek?"

"Hold on." He got up and grabbed something near his pants…his watch. He took a quick glance at it and then threw it back on the ground. Then he joined me back on the ground. His arms going around me. "It's only eight-thirty. We have an hour and a half." I had forgotten about the others. Two hours had gone by and we still had plenty of time before we were declared late. We had to be back at the hotel by ten.

"Okay," I said. My back was to him so it was impossible for me to try to kiss him. He leaned over me and held my body against his as he started kissing the back of my neck, down my back to the small of it. I moaned and closed my eyes. "I love you Derek," I murmured.

Derek flipped me over and put his hands on my waist. "I love you—" I kissed him again. He was probably right now to talk the first time, I just wanted to kiss and love him again. He was in my hold now, and I was never letting go. I hadn't gotten enough.

"Wait." Derek pulled back to look in my eyes. "If we're going to go at it again…I'm going to have to put on one of those," he said, nodding his head to little packages of condoms lying near the edge of the blanket. I puffed a sigh of frustration

"So get one." Derek got off me and went to grab a package. I sat up and waited for him to return. When he did, we used that remaining hour to finished where left off just a few minutes ago…

**(April's POV)**

"Now all we have to do if figure out how we're going to escape," Josh said. He had gotten off the lounge and was now pacing around the room. I watched him shuffle back and fourth.

"I have nothing. That's why I wanted to talk to you." Josh nodded and started to think. Then he gave me an eccentric look.

"What about Dannie?" He nodded and came over to me. "Yeah. Couldn't you hack into her head and tell her where we are?"

"Danielle?" I considered that, but then there was still the fact that I didn't like hacking into people's heads. "Josh you know I don't like doing that."

"Do want to escape?" He sat down.

I sighed. "Yes."

"Well then…"

"But how is telling her where we are going to help us escape?"

"She has her brothers and sister right?" I nodded.

"And they're all werewolves. They can help us out." But they might get captured. The Edison group hadn't found out about Danielle, Janelle, Shaun, or Jesse yet…and I had planned to keep it that way. Once they found out there was a whole family of werewolves, they be sure to make sure James got me to lure them to the branch in Williamsport. I couldn't do that to my friends.

"I don't think risking their lives is a smart move—"

"Ape. Any other time I'd totally agree with you, but for now, all I care about is getting you out of here." He stood back up and paced some more. "We've also got the others over in New Jersey. I'm sure Cassandra, Noel, Celeb, and Morgan would be able to help. And then there's Aunt Dawn and Aunt Heather, and Uncle Mickenzie—"

"Cassandra is only twelve years old." I shook my head. No way!

"She's a witch; she knows how to take of her self."

"This isn't a good idea Josh."

"April—"

"I don't want to hack into their minds."

"You have to."

I groaned. He was right. I had no choice. "Okay…I'll do it now. Give me a sec." I closed my eyes.

"Hey, see if you can get a hold of Killian too," He said quickly. Ugh! Fine! I nodded my head again. Of course he'd want me to get our cousin involved too. I'd hack into Noel's mind and hope to God that she was with her cousins. Otherwise I'd have to hack into Cassandra, Celeb, and Morgan's mind. Danielle would most likely be with her family. Then I'd have to get a hold of our aunts and uncle. Unless Killian was with Aunt Dawn right now. This was going to be a lot of work.

"You're gonna have to make sure the guards don't catch me," I said with my eyes still closed. I was trying to search for Danielle's mind right now. Hers was easy to find. She was looming around the safe house she and the others were resided at right now. She and Janelle were in the kitchen.

I had grown used to the uneasiness I always got when doing this. Now I ignored it, I had done it so many times already.

_Dannie?_

_Huh? What?_

_It's April. _Looking through Danielle's mind I could see her look over at Janelle frantically.

"Danni? What's wrong?" Janelle asked, sitting up in her seat.

"April." That was all she said. Then her mind sifted to me.

_April? It's really you?_

_Yeah._

_What—Ape what's going on? Where are you?_

_Josh and I are in Pennsylvania._

"Why?" She asked out loud.

"What is she saying?" Janelle asked. Just then Jesse and Shaun walked in the room.

"What's going on?" Shaun asked. They must have heard the girls from wherever they were. With their wolf hearing and all.

"April got a hold of her. She's talking to her." Janelle got up from her seat and went to put a hand on Dannie's arm.

"I need quiet," Dannie snapped.

_April, why are you in Pennsylvania?_

_We were captured. I'm being used for my powers._

_By who?_

_A vampire. His name is James._

Danielle jumped up from her seat.

_What! Why are you with a vampire?_

_I told you. I'm being used for my powers to control someone's mind and get them to the Edison branch in Williamsport._

_And josh?_

_He's a hostage. James told me if I don't do as I'm told they're going to kill him._

_No!_

"What's going on?" Jesse asked.

"April and Josh are captured by a vamp." Janelle did a quick intake breath.

"What?" She squeaked.

_April where are you? What town?_

_Canton…it's a very small town north of Williamsport._

_Why does this James want you to control someone's mind?_

_He was hired by the Edison group to get a hold of a certain werewolf and necromancer._

Danielle looked at her brothers and sister. "She's being used to get a werewolf in the hands of the Edison group." Jesse swore. Janelle stared wide eyes at her.

"No! She can't. The Edison group does bad things to our kind. They experiment on us…and then they hand over to the Cable team when they're through with us. The Cable team cant keep getting a hold of our kind. It just puts them more in control."

Dannie nodded. "That's why we have to go get them."

_You're gonna come rescue Josh and I?_

_Yes. You guys are like family to us…why wouldn't we?_

_You guys could get captured._

_Well that'll be our risk. Don't worry about it. We're coming to get you now._

_Okay thanks. But how are you gonna find us?_

_Don't worry about that part either. We'll find you…trust me._

"April?" I was suddenly pulled back to my own body. Josh was watching me, waiting for my report.

"They're coming," I said. He nodded. Now it was time to get a hold of the others.

**So you met some of the new characters. Yay! Danielle is actual my BFF in real life and she said that I just had to put her in this. I was glad that she approved of being a werewolf. She might sleep over tonight so she'll help me think of other ideas for the next few chapters.**

**So it's two more days til school for me. I'm soooooo excited, and I probably won't have as much time to write the chapter for the book, but don't worry, I'll make time and try as fast as I can to update. I can't wait to go back to school. I missed all of my friends this summer. Dannie and I are going to be in the same homeroom this year. I'm so happy.**

**Hey, I wanted to recommend something real quickly. A website that my Aunt Heather has created. It's really interesting. It's for anyone who's interested in witchcraft, spiritual, supernatural, and scientific activity. I am so proud of my Aunt. It's .com. There is a lot of useful info there and there a little shop with witchcraft stuff you can buy. Now she has just started it so there's not much but she's still building on. There will be a little section for teens she will be starting up that I'll be helping her with it. You can learn about the Spiritual and Holistic things and auras, meaning of there colors too. There are cool videos. Check it out if you'd like. I found it to be very interesting.**

**Now I'm babbling. Haha. I'm eating Mac 'n cheese and mini mozzarella sticks right now. Yumm yumm!**

**Please review. I'm in desperate need of some reviews. Lmao. And yes I am from the south, but now I live up north. I wish I could go back to Virginia. My birth state.**

**PLzzzzzzz review! Love y'all lots. -**Ashlie_Marie** :)**

**PS. Don't forget to name the band or singer whose lyrics that quote is from. Bye byes.**


	12. We aaaall Need Help

**Not sure what happened to the address on my Aunt's website but its . Also just like to say that sorry this chapters' gonna be kinda short. I'm just going to get April to get a hold of the others and then I'm done for the night. I'm dead beat from all this writing, but it's worth it when you guys give me amazing reviews.**

**PS. Next quote…**

"**I wanna hold em like they do in Texas please. Fold em let em hit me raise it baby stay with me, I love it. Luck an intuition plays the cards with spades to start. And after he's been hooked I'll play the ones that's on his heart."**

**(Noel's POV) Here you get a little taste of what Noel's like…**

I swear if he makes one more move on me, I'm going to use one of my freezing spells on him. This guy really can't take a hint can he? I was sitting in the booth that my cousin's and I were eating at in the small diner we stopped at, but then Cassandra had to go to the bathroom, and Morgan went with her. So I was stuck waiting by myself for the waitress to come with our bill. When out of the blue, this really chubby guy with bad acne and a disgusting odor to him, came sliding into Cassandra's seat and starts giving me the cheesiest pickup lines.

"Did it hurt?" He asked. I glared at him.

"Let me guess…when I fell from heaven?" He chuckled. What was so funny?

"Yeah…'cause you look like an angle to me." He tried to smile at me, but it came out so…ugh! Oh brother. No sense in being nice.

"Okay. Um, how do I put this so you'll get it through your big oversized head…I'm not interested. All these stupid comments and lines you've been throwing at me are just…so old school. And you are sooooooo not my type. So don't bother." I got up from the table and started toward where the waitress was taking someone's order.

"Well, my lines may be old…but I'm the goodest newest thing you'll can ever get in all your life get, baby." Great…he had improper English too. You just keep getting better and better don't you? That didn't even make any sense.

"Were you choking on something?"

"Only the love I have for you baby." Ugh!

"Okay. Well you continue to choke on your love for me, but just keep it away from me. Maybe it'll even kill you." I had reached the waitress. "Excuse me. I'm sorry but I'm going to need that bill now." I gestured my head to the cheesy, cocky, ugly, pickup guy who was now waiting behind me preparing to throw another move at me. "I've got some load on me that I need to get rid of quickly so…"

The waitress—who wasn't that much older than me—smiled and said with the sweetest southern accent, "I'm sorry 'bout that dear. Rayland would you leave this young girl here alone…I believes she's made it obvious she's not interested." She glared at pickup guy and shooed him away. He walked away with a sulking look on his face.

"Thank you." I sighed in relief.

"It s'okay hun. I'll be over with your bill just as soon as I finish this order." I nodded and headed back over to the booth. Cassandra and Morgan came out of the bathroom laughing. I glared at them.

"What took you guys so long?"

Cassie laughed again. "There was somebody in one of the stalls making funny noises." She snorted and covered her mouth.

Oh boy. "What kind of funny noises?"

Morgan blushed and pretended to zip her mouth shut. For a fourteen year old, Morgan was pretty immature. She knew what those funny noises probably were and she was acting like such a baby about it. But Cassie opened her mouth. I quickly held up my hand to stop her. "Don't answer that." She laughed again, I glared at Morgan. Cassia was too young for Morgan to be putting nasty thoughts in her head.

"What kind of sick people do it in the bathroom of a diner?" I muttered under my breath. The girls both blushed again, and I was about to scold Morgan when I heard a familiar voice in the back of my head.

_Noel?_

Whoa! What was that?

_Noel? You there? Its April?_

April? I hadn't forgotten that April could hack into peoples mind and talk to them. Of course I haven't seen her or her brother since they disappeared three weeks ago. Now she finally gets back to me?

_April? Why and the hell am I only hearing from you now? What happened to you?_

_There's no time to explain, I have limited time before I get caught by the guards—_

_Guards? What guards? Ape where are you?_

_Noel listen to me! _I stopped thinking, because I didn't realize that Cassandra and Morgan were both watching me, and now they were looking at me like I was crazy. _ Oh great! Now they think I'm crazy!_

_Noel this is so not the time!_

I sighed. _Okay, I'm listening. What's going on?_

_I'm captured. Josh and I are captured and we need help getting out._

_Getting out? Getting out of where?_

_Of where we are being held against our will. Just listen!_

_Sorry! Go on…_

_Okay, so Josh and I are in the hands of an evil vampire named James. He has us held at his resort in Canton, Pennsylvania. He's using me for my powers to lure a werewolf and a necromancer to the Edison branch down in Williamsport. He's using Joshua as hostage to make sure I do the job, but I can't do it anymore. Josh and I need to escape. I already got a hold of Danielle and her family—"_

_The werewolves? I haven't heard from them in months._

_Yes, well I talked to them and they are going to help us escape. But I need your help._

I glance nervously over at Cassie and Morgan. Depending on what kind of help she needed, I didn't want to get my little cousin's involved.

_That's what I told Josh, but he said that they could take care of themselves._

_They're twelve and fourteen!_

_I know…that's why I don't think it'll be good idea to get them involved. But here's what the plan is so far. I need you, Celeb, Cassie, and Morgan to meet Danielle, Janelle, Jesse, and Shaun in Scranton. That's in two hours east of Canton. You guys are going to meet there and the wolves will come up with a plan to help us escape. I'm also going to get Killian, Aunt Dawn, Aunt heather, and Uncle Mickenzie to meet you guys there._

_Okay, so say we come up with a good plan that gets you out of…wherever you are. What will we do if those goons try to chase us down?_

_I've already got that part figured out._

_Care to share?_

There was a long pause. Then she said, _when you guys get Josh and I out, we're going to be tracking down that werewolf and necromancer to tell them what's going on. As far as I know they're just north of me now. They're in Elmira, which is still in New York, but its close enough for the Edison branch to get a hold of them. I need to get them away from here 'cause they don't know what's going on. There are two sorcerers, a witch, and a supernatural doctor with them. We need to get to them before the Edison group does._

_And that means breaking you out of Vampy jail?_

_Yep._

_Great. _I swallowed and turn my attention back to Cassie and Morgan. Then I realized my head was starting to hurt. Ugh! Stupid April and her stupid mind hacking power. She was taking too much of my energy. I was getting a headache. I had to get rid of her.

_Okay well you get a hold of Killian and the others, and I'm going to tell Cassandra and Morgan the plan._

_Okay…I'm hurting you aren't I?_

_Just a little bit._

_Bye! _She said too quickly and then she was gone. That had a slight whiplash, but then it passed. Then I turned Cassie and Morgan.

"Are you okay?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah."

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were talking to April weren't you?" Now how did she know that?

"How'd you know—l"

"Please, Noel. You always got that look on your face whenever April hacked into your head." For a twelve year, Cassandra was pretty smart.

"Oh."

"So…what's going on?" I sighed. Well, it was time to start explaining what was about to happen. Then I would have to get a hold of Celeb. I started telling my cousins everything. Including the part where we'd be seeing the werewolves again. That got their attention quicker than anything else I said. It also made me a little bit jumpy thinking about it. I mean, we haven't seen them in almost a year, and that means that I haven't seen Shaun in how long. And we all knew how this was going to end…considering I was Shaun's mate.

**(Shaun's POV)**

Well, Danielle just told us the news. We were going to be meeting Noel and her cousins in Scranton. I was going to see Noel again. Oh God. I was so nervous. I was in love with Noel. I had been since the first I met her. She was my mate, why wouldn't I be in love with her? But I haven't seen her in how long. How was I going to react to her? She was everything to me. And even though she drove my brother and sisters nuts with her attitude and sarcasm…I loved her. I needed to see her. I couldn't wait to see her. Noel…

**I have another little surprise for after April and the others meet up with Chloe and the gang. It will have to do with Derek and the other werewolves, but I'm not saying anything else because you guys are just going to have to wait and read it later. But wasn't that an interesting chapter. We just found out that Derek wasn't the only wolfboy with a mate. There's Chlerek going on, but then there's also Noaun…I know it's a weird combination, but it's catchy. Shaun and Noel are going to be having a lot to catch up on with their history…which you'll also read about later. Anyways, please review…**

**Love y'all lots! -**AsHlIe_MaRiEeeeeeeeeeeee** heehee.**

**PS. I'm grooving to **_**Billionaire **_**by Travy McCoy and Bruno right now. "I want to be a billionaire, so freakin' bad!"**

**PS. (Sorry second one) don't forget to tell me who sings that quote on the top of the page and what song it is. **

**HystericalMess: You got the last one right…Paramore's CrushCrushCrush. They rock!**


	13. Oh, So Thats What's Happening What!

**Suzi1811: You were the first one to get the last quote right…it was Lady Gaga's Poker face. Which reminds me of that cheesy joke my sis April just told me the other day…how do you wake up Lady Gaga? You poke her face. I know, kinda gay…but the real Ape is only twelve years old so I'm not going to comment on that. Suzi1811, you are also a good guesser on Tori and Simon finding love in the future…I've already got plans for those two, of course it can't involve the newest couple…Noaun. I can't wait to start working on their relationship.**

**So we go back to Chlerek who have just had their first night of romance. God they are so great together. Werewolves are just the coolest things ever; I want one of my own wolf boys! Of course he's going to be discovering his own little surprise soon when he meets up with the other wolves. Everyone will be so shocked. But I'm zipping my mouth shut right now 'cause I don't want to spoil it for you guys.**

**On to the book…**

"**In this farewell. There's no blood, there's no alibi. 'Cause I've drawn regret. From the truth, of a thousands lies."**

**Who sings this? What song? Review!**

**PS. Started school today! That's why it's been taking me so long to update! But gosh! It feels so good to go back to school! Missed my mafia gang. Lol!**

**(Chloe's POV)**

I got into the van and waited patiently while Derek grabbed the blanket and stuffed it in the back. Then he got into the driver's seat and we started back to the hotel where the others were waiting. Derek held my hand while he drove. He also kept glancing at me. I smiled at him but I was fighting the desire to lean over and kiss him. There was no need for me to get us into a car accident. Instead I just leaned my head against his shoulder and hung on to his free arm. I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Eyes on the road," I warned him. He chuckled and looked straight ahead. I glanced at the digital clock on the dashboard. We had fifteen minutes until curfew. It wouldn't take us that long to get to the hotel. I sighed in bliss.

We listened to the radio on the way back, and I tried to sing to all the songs I knew. There was _American Honey_ by Lady Antebellum, _Gotta be Somebody_ by Nickleback, and then _Airplanes_ by B.o.B and Hayley Williams, which was a lot harder to try to sing, considering it was mostly rap. But I tried doing the rap part. Derek laughed every time I messed up the words. I just blushed and tried getting back to the lyrics. It was kind of embarrassing, but it was so much fun singing and laughing with Derek.

"You have a great voice," Derek said at last, smiling at me. I blushed and nodded.

"I think I got that from my mom. She used to sing to me when I was little. I thought she had the most beautiful voice." Remembering back to when my mom was alive and she and I used to do this kind of stuff. I was only a little, little girl, but I used to love singing in the car with her. I loved hearing her voice.

"Well, I think you would make a great career out of that talent."

I gave him a skeptic look. "Okay. Where'd that come from?"

"Just trying to make small talk." He shrugged.

"Okay…well, thanks." That was nice, but kind of weird…

We made it back to the hotel with Aunt Lauren and Kit not being there, Simon—for some reason—trying to avoid me, and Tori smiling crazy like a fool. What was up with everybody?

"Where are the adults?" Derek asked.

"They're out getting some things that we'll need for when we're on the road," Tori said.

"On the road?"

"Yeah…dad was just telling us about the safe house he found. A woman named—uh, Dawn I think…well, anyway…she called and told him that she had a safe house we could stay at to stay away from the Edison group…or branch? What ever the case…we're going to this safe house."

Derek narrowed his eyes. "So this woman just called up out of the blue and invited us to stay with her at her safe house? How did she find out about us? How'd she get our number?"

Tori started to glare then. "Look, this is just what I was told by dad. He didn't really give us much information. Did he Simon?" She glanced at Simon. Simon barely looked at us, he seemed upset about something. He just shrugged and said, "Yeah…sure." Then he turned and went into the bathroom.

No one else seemed to realize Simon was more down than he usually was. "Did he say anything else though? Like where this safe house is."

"Yeah. Somewhere in New Jersey." Tori sighed. Then she started moving away, Derek followed her and they ended up going out side because Derek was still trying to find out more information and Tori was trying to get away from him. I wanted to laugh because Derek seemed to be bothering the hell out of Tori…but there was Simon.

Ignoring Tori and Derek arguing outside, I started moving toward the bathroom door. I knocked on it. "Simon?" I called. I waited for a minute, then Simon opened the door. He avoided eye contact with me.

"What?" His voice was toneless.

"Are you okay?" What was wrong with him?

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?" He paused, but still wouldn't look at me. He stared at the floor.

"What would make you think something was wrong?" _Well you're not acting like yourself._ That's for sure.

"I don't know. You just seem kinda…upset." I tried to catch his eye.

Simon noticed my attempt. "I'm fine," he said brushing past me, and heading for the door.

"Simon." I tried to call after him, but he was already outside. Ugh! What the hel—

"Chloe?" I heard her voice behind me. Liz was standing near the bathroom door.

"Oh hey. I—"

"No time! We need to talk!" She rushed over to me, a desperate look on her face.

"Okay?"

"Chloe, you've been hearing voices right?" I froze. How'd she know that!

"Were with me when I told Derek that?"

"No, but…it doesn't matter! Chloe you need to listen to me."

"Okay, then hurry up and tell me." _No need to yell. Yeesh_! Where was Derek?

She nodded. "Chloe you're in big trouble. Those voices you've been hearing…they're from a mind hacker."

A Mind Hacker? What? "What's that?"

"It's pretty much self-explanatory Chloe. A Mind Hacker is someone who can hack into people's minds." _Yeah. I knew that much._

"I mean what does a Mind Hacker do…besides hacking into your mind? Like…why in the hell am I hearing voices from it?" A Mind Hacker's doing this to me?

She shrugged. "The Mind Hacker's talking to you. Well…sort of. Usually Mind Hackers just use their powers to communicate with people, but this one seems to be on a mission."

"Huh?"

"He…or rather, she, is trying to control your mind. She's trying to confuse you and get you to do whatever she wants." Oh my God!

"Hold on…Derek!" I called to him. He came rushing in minute later. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"My minds being controlled!"

"What?"

I turned back to Liz. "How do you know about this?" She gave me a skeptic look.

"I'm a ghost Chloe. I know just about everything." I groaned.

"Are you talking to Liz? Who's controlling your mind?" Derek seemed lost.

"A Mind Hacker!"

"A what?"

"A Mind Hacker. She's hacking into my mind to try to control me." That's as much as Liz has told me.

"How do you know—"

"Liz." I pointed to where Liz was standing. Derek looked at the, what would be an empty space to him. This was not good. No it wasn't! I swear I was going to barf. My life was being runned by someone else. Oh boy!

"I'm lost." _I figured you would be._

"Chloe…tell him that all the voices you've been hearing, and all the back outs you've been having, were because someone has hacked into your head and has been trying to take it over." I repeated what Liz said.

Derek cursed. "So who is it?" I looked at Tori. She shrugged. "I thought you said you knew everything," I said. I put my hands on my hips.

"Okay…so not everything." _Great!_

"Chloe? Derek?" Tori came running in. "What the hell? I can hear you guys yelling from down at the office."

_Oh God!_ It was coming. I felt dizzy.

"I don't feel so good." I groaned.

"Don't you dare pass out on us again!" Tori scolded. _I just might._

"Chloe?" Liz came to stand next to me.

"Guys?" Aunt Lauren and Kit entered the room, with Simon right behind them. "What's wrong?" Kit asked taking in the scene.

I started explain everything Liz just told me.

**(April's POV)**

"I got a hold of everyone," I told Josh. "They're all going to meet up in Scranton and then they're going to come get us. Then we're going to go get Souza and Saunders. We're meeting them in New Jersey, at Aunt Dawn's safe house."

"Good." He nodded. "This plan better work."

"Yeah. It better…I hope it does."

**Yay! Chapter 13 completed! Commencing chapter 14! But tell me how you guys liked it. I know it kinda got weird there when Liz showed up. But I just needed the gang to figure out what was happening. I was going to leave them in the dark through out the whole escape scenes but then I just couldn't take it. But they still have more figuring out to do.**

**So school was like totally awesome today! But hanging out with one of my best guy friends after school was kind of weird. I'm going to tell you guys the story because I haven't told anyone else yet and it's starting to freak me out. Plus I don't have my diary. So I was hanging out with Chris Allen (His actual name…I kid you not, but not the AI singer) at the library and then I walked with him home. His parents were there and he's apparently grounded from girls (I know its weird) buts it because its he's done so many things with other girls (which I will not be sharing with you) so when I met them for the first time today…Chris's step-dad started asking me a lot of weird questions like "You weren't off have s*x were you?" and "Are you planning on dating my son?" OMG! How awkward! It was soooooo embarrassing! Anyways, forget about that. I know it was random, but it's just been bothering me all day. Cause I really don't have any interest in Chris and…Ugh!**

**Srry this chapter was a little Ugh! My heads not in the game.**

**Please review!**

**Love y'all. –AsHlIe**MaRiEeeeeeeeee is out!**


	14. Flashback

**YAY! Chapter 14! So yes I've got plenty planned for this chap. Srry I've taken so long to write…school is hectic. Plus I've been having writers block. Not something you want to have, ya know. 13 was kinda short because I just had to get them to know bout the mind hacking. Don't have much else to say besides that the last quote was from Linkin Park's **_**What I've Done.**_

"**She grew up on the side of the road. Where the church bells ring, and strong love grows. She grew up good, she grew up slow. Like…"**

***Sorry couldn't finish it, would give the song away. But just a clue: it's kind of harder than the others, but it's a country song…**

****The Story! OMG!**

*****Enjoy!**

**(Noel's POV)**

Celeb pulled his Blazer up into the driveway of the safe house and the three of us girls started shoving our overnight bags into the back. Cassandra and Morgan hopped into the back seat and I took the passenger seat. We were on the highway within ten minutes, on our way to Scranton. It was dark now, and all I could see were the headlights of all the other passing cars. Cassie and Morgan fell asleep after an hour of driving. I just sat in my seat shaking. My nerves were jumping like crazy.

"You okay?" I jumped. The car had been silent for so long that hearing Celebs voice had surprised me. I looked over at him, to see him watching me with a concerned look.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm a little nervous…I'm going to see Shaun again." Chills ran up my spine. Celeb looked away and focused his attention on the road.

"Yeah…I forgot." He glared. I hadn't forgotten that Celeb didn't like Shaun. Though the only reason for that was because he was my overprotective cousin. He after Cassandra, I was the person he tried looking out for the most, and because Shaun had broken my heart in the past, Celeb didn't want me to even think about him again. But I couldn't just stop. I was his mate. I loved him, no matter what happened in the past…

_**Flashback…**_

I was for three hours for him to come. It was almost five, I was so nervous. I was completely in love with him. My werewolf, my mate. He had left me a note today on the kitchen counter. It was so romantic, and it made me so happy to know that he was thinking of me…

_My dearest Noel,  
I'm sorry I had to leave early this morning. Something came up that I needed to attend to in order to keep you safe. I promise I'll watch my back, like you always tall me. I love you so much. You are my love, you always will be. I wish to be with you more. Tonight, meet at the flower fountain at the park. I'll be there at 5:30. I'll bring us something to eat, and we'll talk and laugh and love. You'll be on my mind today. I can't wait to see you again._

_Your love forever  
Shaun_

I had almost cried when reading it. I had quickly dressed and practically ran to the park, leaving a note for my cousins to let them know where I was. It was only one in the afternoon, but I was so I love with him. I couldn't wait any longer. Though now I waited for another hour, and Shaun still wasn't here. I glanced at my wrist watch. It was five after six. He was over a half and hour late. Maybe he's just caught in something. I continued waiting. Another hour went by. It was starting to get dark. Where was he?

I sat there on the edge of the fountain, waiting. I was already nervous as it was, now I was getting anxious. Where was Shaun? I was starting to get scared. It was pitch black out now. I stood up.

"Shaun?" I called, hoping he would answer back. There was nothing. Just silence. I was standing in the middle of the park in the darkened night. Tears started forming in my eyes. Where could he be? It was almost nine now! Where was he?

He couldn't have stood me up. He loved me, and I loved him. And after last night…

I heard the engine of a car faintly in the distance coming toward me. I saw headlights heading my way. It was Shaun, it had to be. He was just a little late…scratch that, he was three and a half hours late. He would get a scolding soon, but for now all I wanted was to see him. To hold, kiss, and love him.

The car got closer…

Though I started recognizing the car, but not as Shaun's, as Celebs. It was his Blazer, and Celeb was the one in the car, not Shaun. Celeb pulled up to the side and rolled down his window. I ran up to the car.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, looking inside the car, hoping to find Shaun there. No luck. "Where's Shaun?"

Celeb sighed. "Hun, get in the car. You're coming home." Home? I couldn't. Shaun still hadn't come. I had to wait for him. He promised he'd come. I shook my head.

"I cant, I'm meeting Shaun here." I backed away from the car. "Go home."

"Noel, get in the car. Please." He had a look of pang on his face. What was going on with him? Was someone in trouble? Did he know something? I had to get the answers. Where was Shaun?

"Celeb. What's going on?" I looked around the park once. Nothing. I looked back at him.

He didn't say anything for a minute. I waited, with tears now flowing down my face. I wiped the traitors away. "Celeb?"

Celeb looked at me and said, "he's not coming Noel." I didn't register what he said at first.

"What are you talking about?" I looked at Celeb suspiciously. Did I hear him right?

"He left."

Left? What did he mean Shaun left? No he didn't, Shaun couldn't have. He didn't. It was a mistake.

"Your lying." I shook my head again and looked around the park again. Shaun was coming, I knew he was.

"Noel." Celeb opened his door and started getting out of the Blazer. "He and the others took off this afternoon." He took my hand and started leading me to the passenger side. I took my hand away.

"No! You're lying! He's coming."

"Noel—"

"No!" I turned around and started walking back to the fountain. I heard Celeb fallowing behind me.

"Noel. He left this." I stopped and turned back to Celeb. He held up a note. I snatched it out of his hands. I took my time opening it, and when I did, I recognized Shaun's handwriting…

_Noel,  
I'm sorry I have to do this. I'm leaving, and there's nothing left to say. You're still my love. But I have to go…_

_ So sorry  
Shaun_

My world came crashing down.

_**Present time…**_

Tears came to my eyes. I remembered everything, and thinking about it made me want to hate the whole world. How could he do that to me? He didn't even tell me why he left. He and his siblings just took off. What was that? I didn't know the answers, but I was going to get them. As soon as I saw him, I was going to demand them. This was my one chance to know what went wrong between us. This was it. Celeb didn't say anything else. So I let myself fall into drowsiness, and that lead to sleeping. I dreamed beautifully, thinking of Shaun again. I thought of the happy memories, not the sad ones. The memory of _that_ night, the night before he left…

**So that was a short chapter, but it kinda just tells what happened between Noaun. Well some of what happened. But there's still plenty more that you'll learn later. But I think I'm going to let you explore Shaun's mind in the next chapter. You'll get his opinion. And don't hate on Shaun just yet. You're gonna find out why he left soon, but patience my minions. It's what's required to be a good reviewer. And here I am thinking I'm so smart at these things…right. Lol.**

**Don't forget to name the singer of that quote…good luck.**

**Love y'all! -AsHlIe**MaRiEeeeeeeeeeee. Byebyes!**

**PS. Srry. Won't know when the next time I'll be able to update will be. But I'll try to as soon and as fast as I can. You guys deserve it.**

**Tootalou!**


	15. Putting the Pieces Together

**The last quote was Lady Antebellum's **_**American Honey. **_**So this is chpt 15, yay!**

**So I just wanted to say that I never mentioned this in the story before, but I made Celeb gay. He's going to be the gay guy in the story. Which I always need a gay guy in my stories, I don't know why…I just do. I love gay guys, they're so fun to be around. Celeb may not act gay, but he is. I made him, so there. Plus I'd like to say that Noel has a lot of attitude to her (like Tori) but she was so upset and nervous about seeing Shaun last chpt that she was sorta out of character. But you'll see more of her attitude in this chpt. Haha go Noel! Oh, btw…there's a lot of POV switches in this chapter, so if you don't like POV's, srry…but too bad.**

"**When I was younger I saw my daddy cry, and curse at the wind. He broke his own heart, and I watched as he tried to reassemble it."**

*****Guess who?**

**(Shaun's POV)**

My brother, sisters, and I were waiting at the gas station in Scranton where we were meant to meet Noel and her cousins. Now I was pacing. I couldn't stand still for one minute. My mind was filled with different exciting and nerve-racking thoughts. Noels coming. Oh God she's actually coming. I'm going to see Noel again. What was I going to do? How would react? The last time I saw her was that night…

And then I had left her. What had I been thinking? I knew I did it for a good reason, but still…

It was still dark out, considering it was only four thirty in the morning. I looked around and started pacing some more.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Jesse came up behind me and clamped a sturdy hand on my shoulder. I winced and looked at his face, but didn't say anything. Janelle and Danielle looked over at us from the car map they were studying. Janelle smiled.

"He's fine." She came toward me and put her hands on my face. "He's nervous." She chuckled and started rubbing my temples.

"Thanks," I murmured, closing my eyes.

"Nervous?" Jesse looked in Janelle's eyes. He watched her for a minute, then he made an O with his mouth. "About Noel…"

I groaned.

"Leave him alone Jess." Janelle shoved him away and turned back to me. "It'll be fine." I nodded. Dannie came over and took Jesse's arm and led him back over to the car. "You okay?" I nodded again.

Then I heard a car coming down the road. I opened my eyes quickly and looked to see a fainted red color Blazer pulling into the parking lot. Oh boy.

The others looked toward the vehicle too and prepared themselves. I stepped in front of Janelle and pushed behind me a little since she was smaller than the rest of us. Even though we knew it was only Noel and the others in the car, we didn't want to take any chances. You couldn't see inside the car, the windows were sharply tinted.

Once the car was parked, the doors started opening one by one. I stiffed up.

Then I saw her…Noel.

She stepped out of the passenger side. She brushed back her blond curls and peered around. It was dark, but I could see her perfectly…with my wolf senses and all. I didn't think she'd be able to point me out, but as she was looking around, our eyes met. Hers stayed on mine, and her expression changed. I swallowed hard, and raised my hand to wave at her. I really had no clue how to greet her after not seeing her years, but waving seemed as good as anything else. Though apparently not. As soon as I waved, Noel scowled and looked away. I was a guy, so I didn't know what I had just did wrong.

I put my hand back down awkwardly and looked at the ground. Crap!

"Hey!" Celeb raised his hand to his face and started coming towards us. We met with him and Cassandra, who was holding his hand and trying to hide herself behind his body. Still shy I see.

"You made it. How was the ride?" Danielle extended her hand to him, he took her firm grasp and they shook.

"Fine, thank you." He nodded toward the rest of us, slightly letting his gaze linger over me for a minute. I quickly looked away toward Noel, who was standing next to Morgan. She was looking straight at the ground, but as if she knew I was watching her, she lifted her eyes up to mine and stared at me. She gave me another glare.

"Good, I guess we're just waiting for Killian, Aunt Dawn, Uncle Mickenzie, and Aunt Heather." Danielle looked around and met eyes with me. I shrugged and looked toward the empty road. Still bright and early. My stomach growled. _Great!_

"I'm hungry." Janelle said. She must have heard my stomach and decided to rid me of the bother. "Why don't we get some food inside?" Everyone nodded and started toward the door. I kept my gaze on Noel. She had swept pass me without a single word. I knew she was pissed. I wanted to talk to her, but when ever I tried to talk, I would stop she would look at me, scowl, and then I would just shut my mouth and look down at the ground like a fool.

_You're a strong werewolf, but when it comes to you trying to come up with the guts to talk to her, you can't. You're such a wuss!_

_Yeah, just brilliant! Just bloody freaking amazing!_

**(Noel's POV)**

I had said that I was going to demand answers. Now here I was only a few feet away from him, and all I could do was glare. I was so pissed off, that I hadn't even thought of anything to say to him.

He had waved at me, for some reason I have no idea, and then he refused to even look at me. Well, I don't really blame him on that. Everyone always told me I had a scary glare. It came in handy sometimes. But now, all I wanted was for him to say something to me. Anything. A few times I saw him open his mouth as if he was about to speak, but then I'd give him that scowl, and he would immediately shut it, like he was scared. I ruined that chance.

_God, why is this so freaking hard?_

_Because your both so in love._

_Yeah. Thanks_, I said to my conscious. _Big help._

**(April's POV)**

I sat in my room, packing cloths into an empty bag I found in the closet. The others were on their way, it was time to get ready. Hopefully Josh was awake doing the same thing. I knew it was early, but if we failed at this escape…who knows what would happen. I'd see him this afternoon so I wasn't nearly as agitated as I would be any other day. Luckily today I didn't have to mind hack Chloe. I wasn't scheduled to do so until after dinner tonight. Which hopefully by then, Josh and I'd be out of here. Though there was still Drew. He'd be hacking into Derek's mind. That wasn't good.

Though, that was why I had already come up with the plan that I was going to kidnap him and take him with us. I hadn't told Josh about this plan, because it wasn't an option, so there was no need to question him on it. My mind was already set.

Then there was a knocking on my door. I quickly shoved the bag under my bed, just as the door opened and Tanner came in. I smiled at him, truly pleased that it was him and not Schrader. Who knows what I'd get from him.

Tanner smiled back and started toward me. "Hey," I said.

"Hi." He nodded his head and then gestured toward the bed, his smiled vanishing. "Could we talk?" Uh-oh.

I swallowed hard. "Sure." He and I sat on the bed. For a minute it was quiet, and then he looked at me with his soft blue eyes. I wanted to smile again, but I knew something was bothering him. But what?

"Tanner?"

"Call me Braden." _Ooh, I forgot._

"Braden." I smiled a little. "I like that better then calling you Tanner." The corner of his lips quirked up.

"Thanks…I—" He stopped and turned to face me. I sat up straight.

"April."

"Yes?"

"I—"

"Yes?"

"Your running away aren't you?" _He figured it out. Shoot!_

"Uh…"

"Aren't you?" I hesitantly nodded my head.

"Yes, I'm…I'm escaping. Josh and I together. Braden lowered his head. His face fell. What now? Was he going to tell James? I watched him. Though I would regret it, if he made any signal saying that he would tell James, I was going to take the glass cup that sat on my night stand, and I would bash it on his head. That'd knock him out.

He sighed. "Okay…"

"Are you telling James?" I hadn't meant to ask, but it slipped out. He looked back at me.

"No." I narrowed my eyes. _What?_

"Your not?" He shook his head.

"Why not?" His eye brow pushed together.

"Do you…do you want me to?"

"No!" I said that a little too loud. I listened for a minute. There was no movement outside the door. I turned my attention back to him. "I meant…why wouldn't you tell him? You work for him. It's your job to keep us here. Would you get in trouble if James found out we—"

"I'm going with you," He said. I paused and smiled with out thinking.

"You are?" He nodded his head.

"Great." I jumped up and hugged him hard. He stiffed at first, shocked at my embrace. But then he hugged me back.

**(Derek's POV)**

I watched Chloe sleep. Her chest rising and lowering with the steadiness of her breathing. She looked so peaceful. But I knew she was stressed. She had a lot going on with her. She just found out that her mind was getting hacked. She was hearing voices. She was confused.

And I wasn't taking care of her. I should've been, but I wasn't. Not the way I'm suppose to.

I wanted to scream in frustration. Though I didn't want to wake the others up. It was still early. Everyone was exhausted. Yesterday was a confusing day. They needed their sleep. So did I.

But I couldn't sleep. I just sat there watching her. Wanting to help her. Wanting to take it all away from her. She deserved it. I wanted it for her. But what could I do? Nothing…because I was in the same boat. I hadn't told anyone…but the same thing was happening to me. I just recently remembered hearing the voices. My mind was being hacked too. I couldn't help Chloe, not if I couldn't help myself. But I could damn as well try.

Chloe stirred in the bed.

**(Chloe's POV)**

I woke up to find Derek sitting on my bed. He was watching me so intensely, I kinda scared me. I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"Derek?" He didn't say anything. We didn't talk, we just stared at each other, until the sun started coming up. Until the others started waking up. We did nothing but stare.

"You guys okay?" Tori sat up in bed and watched the both of us stare. I turned my attention to her.

"Yeah," was all I said.

She lifted her eye brows, but didn't comment. I sighed in relief.

Aunt Lauren came out of the bath room and gave us a weird look. "You guys were okay last night right? You didn't—"

What was she about to say? Did we have any trouble? Or did we do anything we shouldn't have? Aunt Lauren had let Derek say in the room to watch me last night, but she was still skeptic about it. I wanted to laugh some, considering Derek and I had already slept together. So it was moot point. She just didn't know that.

I looked at her, it was my turned to raise my brows. She shook her. "Never mind." She walked over to the bed and sat down. "And your okay?  
Chloe?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." There was a long silence and then a knock at the door. Kit and Simon came in before any of us could even get a chance to answer the door.

"Good you're all up. We should get going."

"To that Safe house?" I asked.

Kit nodded. "It'll take us a few hours to get to New Jersey so we'd better leave now so we can get there by dark." I nodded.

Everyone got up and started packing up there things. It didn't take me that long, but longer now that I had all these new cloths and…er, underwear.

"Dad could I talked to you?" Derek took Kit aside and started saying something that I couldn't hear. It must be great to have super wolf hearing. Now I kinda wish I did. I was curious on what he was saying to his dad. They looked like they were arguing.

"You okay Chloe?" Tori came up behind me and layed a hand on my arm. I nodded and went back to packing. We finished and was on the road within fifteen minutes. Kit drove and Aunt Lauren sat in the passenger seat with a map in her hands. She was the navigator. Tori and Simon were sitting in the middle section. Tori tried to make conversation with him, but he just gave her the cold shoulder. She looked back at me and Derek. We were sitting in the back, and I was laying with my head on his lap.

"What's wrong with Simon?" I whispered low enough so that I knew only Derek could hear me.

"I don't know." He answered.

Simon had been acting like this all morning. In fact, he'd been acting like this for several days now. There was something seriously wrong with him. What though?

**Tah-dah! Chpt 15 complete. Yeah! This story is coming in a lot better than I thought it would! Now quick question for all you bloody brilliant readers. How many of you think I should write a sequel to this? I already have the ending for this all planned out ('cause I'm just that good) but how many of you would like for this story to continue afterward. Tell me what you think by reviewing or you can wait until I finish the story so you can see how the ending turns out and decide then. The majority vote wins!**

**BTW: You guys have been giving me great reviews (and I love y'all for that!) but I would really like some new ideas to use. Don't wrry, I'll be giving shout outs to let the others all know that the idea came from you. I've already got the plot, but I still need little details that y'all might be able to help me with.  
:D**

**-Yours truly AsHlIe**MaRiEeeeeeeeee is out!**

**PS. Don't forget the quote.**

**PS. (2) Forgot to mention. I don't really listen to country either, but Lady Antebellum is a bloody amazing country band so…**

**Tah-tah for now. :DDD**


	16. Time to go!

**Disclaimer: Cant say I own the Darkest Powers Trilogy…'cause I don't, Kelley Armstrong does. But I can say that I own all of the new characters. Noel, Shaun, April, Danielle, ect…**

**Okay, so the last quote was Paramore's **_**The**__**Only Exception**_**. (If you haven't noticed…I'm a huge Paramore Fan!)**

"**Girl please excuse me if I'm coming to you strong, but tonight is a night we can really let go. My girl friends out of town, and I'm all alone. Your boy friends on vacation, and he doesn't have to know."**

**This song is bloody amazing! Can y'all guess it?**

**Shout outs!**

**Suzi1811:**** You got the quote right! Good for you! And you're like right on about Simon's attitude toward Chloe and Derek. He's just being a total jerk. Yeah your right, Shaun and Noel do need to talk, there just being a couple of sissy's. Lmao! Its gotten so dramatic but I have got plenty in store for them. Its gonna be bloody hectic!**

**Other:**** To .Converse and to Violentious starr, you both got the quote right. Congrats! And to SighedAnon and to 20Kenna20, just plain thank y'all for reviewing! :DDD**

**Sammicakes:**** She hasn't reviewed but she and I have become great face book buddies. She has a bloody amazing story she's working on right now. "The Haunting." Can't wait til she updates. Now we're fanfic buds too. If anyone else wants to become my facebook bud. Look me up as Ashlie Campbell.**

**On with the tale…**

**(Danielle's POV) **_**Hey kewl! Her turn! Lol!**_

After breakfast, Dawn and the others showed up. We got straight into planning the escape. Me and Jesse were going with Heather and Mickenzie to find April. Shuan, Janelle, Noel, and Celeb were going to get Josh. Killian, Dawn, and Morgan were going to keep and watch on the place and help out when needed. Then there was Cassandra. Noel didn't want her even involved.

Everyone decided that Cassie should just wait in one of the vans until we got back. She wasn't happy about those arrangements, but even Celeb was jumping in to forbid her from even entering the resort.

"You'll be fine out here. You'll be helping out a lot by staying out of the way." Cassie gave him cynic look. "Trust me you will," he said, running his hands through his tousled hair. He really didn't want her going. Of course, she was his sister so…

"It's settled then," I said, trying to close the subject. Everyone nodded. "Okay, let's get going."

We all split into our groups and piled into two vans. The adults were driving. We headed west and it took us two hours to find Canton. And let me tell you, it was small! The Bureau itself was just a few blocks of country bumpkin homes and a town square. The rest of the town was all farms and ranches. Except for up on Lake Hill. It was a beautiful green grass and blue lake area, surrounded by woods, but with huge beautiful homes and resorts. It was still small though. We found out, that was where April and Josh were. Using my wolf senses, I could tell April was in one of two close resorts. I used my instinct to go for the one that had the huge Iron Gate surrounding it. The home that was right on the lake. It was a white three story, long narrow home with multiple cars around and in the drive way. The windows were the only thing that took the beauty out of the house. They were all boarded up. Must mean this is it. Vampires hate light of course, so the boarded up windows kinda gave it away.

"We're here." We pulled over about a mile away so that our vehicles didn't give us away. We hiked through the woods back to the resort. Celeb gave Cassandra a cell phone and left a pear of car keys with her. Cassie was only twelve but if anything were to go wrong, she was to hightail it out of there. Of course we were all confidant that the plan was going to go well.

We reached the resort. We lurked in the edge of the woods for a few minutes to discuss the plan again. My group was to go through the back door, while Shaun's were going through the front. Kallians' group were just going to wait outside. It was going to be getting pretty hectic. There were probably guys with guns in here. So everyone was to use there powers when needed. This was going to be fun.

"Okay, everyone meet back here after you get your person," Mickenzie said. "No one leaves anyone with out effort. Watch out for each other and most importantly…get in and get out." He was very wise if I do say so myself, but I just wanted to get in already. Soon we were.

**(April's POV)**

I backed up from his arms and looked at him square in the face. He had such a cute face.

"I really am glad your coming with us Tan—er…Braden. But there's one thing I want to ask before we leave." This had to be done. I wasn't leaving here with out him.

He hesitated for a minute, and then said, "And that is?"

"Um…could you get a hold of Drew and bring him to me. He's coming with us." His brows shot up.

"I could…but—"

"It's just that I can't let him hack into Derek's mind again."

"And that's it?"

_And that's it? That's a lot! That's the only reason I need him!_

"Yeah."

"You don't want him because he's your…boyfriend or anything like that?" He looked like he was on the verge of being disappointed and jealous. It took me a minute to register what he said. _Whoa! Hell no!_

"N-n-no." I gave him a stricken look. He nodded.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to pry—"

"It fine." I really wanted to close the subject.

"Well then…" He got up and started for the door. "I shall be back with our hostage in a few." I gave his a disbelief look, but then he turned around and gave me a cocky grinned. I sighed in relief that it was only a joke. I smiled back. He left.

I was waiting there patiently in my room. I thought about how happy I was that Braden was coming with us, and that he wouldn't be stuck with James in the vampy shit hole any longer. Then I started thinking about how Josh and I would reunite with the others. They were on there way as far as I knew. Then there was the whole meeting up with Chloe and Derek and there group. This was going to be very interesting. We already had and large group to begin with. Thank goodness Heather and Mickenzie had a big enough safe house.

I was about to imagine myself finally out of this dump when I heard a commotion from somewhere in the house. Fallowing that was yelling and a few gun shots. I winced and back away from the door. I knew who was here. The others, they made it.

Suddenly Braden came running back into my room with Drew flanking behind. "I swear, if I get killed because of this escape…I'm so going to haunt you for the rest of your life," Drew said. I rolled my eyes and looked at Braden.

"Looks like your party is here," he said. Just then Danielle appeared in the doorway. She took only a one second glance at the scene and then she went to attack Braden.

"Wait Dannie! Don't! He's with us!" She paused and helped Braden up off the floor.

"You're sure we can trust him?" I nodded without hesitation. Of course I could trust him. Why couldn't I? Well, what actually make me think I could? _Oh whatever!_

"Okay then…lets go."

"What about Josh?"

"The others are getting him." We ran out of the room. Dannie's brother Jesse, Aunt heather and Uncle Mickenzie were all waiting there. We only exchanged quick hugs before making our way toward the stairs. Braden and Drew flanked closely behind. We ran down the stairs and into the main corridor. We were about to go outside, when two groups of guards with guns blocked us from the door. Danielle and Jesse immediately attacked. Mickenzie started summoning up a ball of fire with his hands while Heather was doing the same, but with water instead. Funny how two opposite Demi-demons attract. They were such a good couple.

Braden guarded Drew and I. He fought off any guy who tried to make a grab for me. Drew and I were useless. The only thing we could do was hack, but it took minutes before we could reach into someone's mind. And we had limited time before James would show up. I closed my eyes and backed away from the fight. I took no more than a few steps back before I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and squeeze. It squeezed so hard, I yelped and tried to pull away. I could see that it was Schrader who had a hold of me. He pulled me toward him. My adrenaline kicked in right away then. I used the little combat skills I had, and swung my legs up past his knees and kicked them in. His eyes widened in surprise. His knees buckled under him, and when he was right where I wanted him, I kicked the side of his head. He went straight to the ground. I ran back over to Drew.

The others had just finished with the group when Josh, Noel, Shaun, Janelle, and Celeb ran into the rooms with a group of guards on there tail.

"Time to go!" Celeb yelled. We all ran for the door.

Once out side, we grabbed the others that were waiting there and we took off into the woods. The guards stayed closely behind, so once in a while one of the werewolves would stay behind to take care of them. We finally lost all of them by the time we got to the vans.

"Celeb!" Cassandra jumped out of the van and into Celebs arms. He held her tight. She looked over at me, smiled, and waved. She was so adorable, I just had to wave back. She wasn't that much younger than a few of us, but she was so small.

"We're all here? Good, time to get out of here." Mickenzie rushed us all into getting into the vans. We could guess that there were more guards on there way. And James was bound to know that we had escaped.

"Where to next?" Danielle asked looking at me. I was opening my mouth to say that we were going to get Chloe and Derek and their friends when I was suddenly interrupted.

"Back to the safe house." Mickenzie said flatly starting to drive. We were the leading van, so the others had to fallow us.

"But the others—"

"They're going to be meeting us there," Dawn said, turning around in her seat to look at me. "I already called them. I gave them directions and everything." _Wow. Okay then._

I nodded and sat back in my seat. Good. We were on our way to the safe house. Finally we would be safe. Well as safe as we were before the group all broke up. We were at least going to be away from the Edison group and James for a while. Though let's see how long it was until we were in their lair again. I soon realized that I was really tired. I started drifting off to sleep. Letting my body relieve itself of stressed. We were finally fine. For right now.

**Dude…so like I totally jst heard that some girl named April escaped from that resort up the street and I like jst had to tell y'all about it. LolZzzz. So that was a thrilling chpt. But there's still a lotzzzz more ppl. So review review review and I'll give you the best of what I've got. If you don't…SOMEONES GONNA DIE! JK…but still let me get those reviews. It would make me very happies!**

**Great convo point for Sammicakes. LOLZzzzzz**

**The quote! OmG! Don't forget the quote!**


	17. The Safe House

**Srry it took me soooo long to update. I had written my chpt and saved it on my flash drive, but now I can't find my flash drive. Lolzzzz. So I had to rewrite it. I tried to make it as**** much****as the original chpt as possible but I couldn't remember everything. But anyways, here's chpt…**

**But first…**

**Shout Outs!**

**(First, let me say that I'm very disappointed…I didn't get many reviews for last chpt. *Crying* Please review ppl…remember I control this story, and if you don't want me doing anything to the characters, you need to review!)**

**Suzi1811: I'm so glad you've been giving me the most reviews. Thnx love. :{D. Yeah, I'm glad Braden got away with them too. I'm gonna have a lil fun with him in this chpt though. *Wink wink*. Derek and Chloe have so much in store for them…especially Derek! Oh lord, I just cannot wait to write what I have planned for him and the other wolves. It's gonna be bloody brilliant! (In case you haven't figured it out yet, I like using British words.) But I gotta get them all together and then…**

**Asherandjeanclaude: Wow you got a long name. lolzzzz. And yessss (And this is to all who guessed the quote) it was Enrique Iglesias's **_**I like it! **_

**SignedAnon: I love it that you love it! Lolzzzzz. Thnx for the review love. :{D**

**~ImSoDark...ThatImDark~- (Actaully ) But** **I decided to mark you down as this since you said you wanted this. Lolzzz. Yes, got the quote right. :{D (Wizard!) I love Enrique Iglesias. For a thirty something year old, he's pretty cute. Lolzzz. Thnx for the review.**

**Next Quote:  
"Picture perfect memory, scattered all around the floor. Reaching for the phone, I can't find it anymore. And I wander if I ever crossed your mind, for me it happens all the time."**

**Now…on with the story. :{D **

**(Braden's (AKA…Tanner) POV)**

April was asleep now. She was peacefully breathing and most likely dreaming and going stressed free. She was going to be okay…for now. And my mind was at peace knowing that she would be safe. That she had finally gotten out of James's reach, and I was able to now take care of her.

I didn't know what it was about her. She was a young teenage girl. A girl who was ten years younger than me, and yet…I felt as if I were attracted to a woman my age. A woman who was mature enough for me to love. April was beautiful. She still had her girly cuteness, but I could see the woman beauty forming in her. For a seventeen year old, April was pretty magnificent. And she was mine. Well, I can't exactly say that much was true…but she would be soon. I just knew it. I wouldn't let anyone as good as her walk away from me. Her heart was pure. Her soul was rich. Her mind was strong. Her smile was beautiful. She was…brilliant.

April was multiple of things. I could make a whole list of good things about her, and I was sure that I'd make up to a hundred things. That how good she was. If I'd known any better, I'd say that April was an angel. She was my angel. My one and only…

April stirred next to me. I shifted to let her have more room, but her head fell onto my lap. I didn't dare touch her, in fear that I might wake her. Instead I watched her sleep—not trying to seem stalker like—it was just so calming to focus on her. She herself was calming…

As I shifted, another young girl on my other side looked up at me. She looked to be about April's age…in fact, I think was only three other adults beside myself here. Everyone else were teens, and there had even been a little eleven or twelve year old. She was too young to be getting caught up in something like this…they all were. Though this girl looking at me now, she seemed like she could take care of herself. She was bigger than most girls her age. Her muscles were bigger, but she still had a woman like slim body. She also had long dark brown—almost black—hair and those piercing green eyes that scared me. She was beautiful in her own way, but April…

"What brings you with us?" The girl asked. Her voice was slightly sharp, but her face gave nothing away of not liking or trusting me. I went a head and answered her.

"I'm here for her." I inclined my head toward sleeping April. The girl looked down at her and smiled.

"You like her?" I nodded. She smiled more. Then she looked up at me and raised her eyebrows. "How old are you?" She asked. _Oh crap…_

"Twenty-seven." I was hoping no one was going to question my age. I knew I was an adult, ten years older than her. She was still a minor. That's why I wasn't planning on starting anything with her. But I still felt an attraction toward her. And I was going to protect her, not matter what cost. But I couldn't bring myself to lie to her friends about my age. I was just going to have to figure something out with them. And agreement or something. I would earn their trust.

"You know she's only seventeen right?" I nodded again, not willing to anything more. "What are you, some creeper?" _No!_

"Danielle…" Another girl from behind me cautioned—she looked like a smaller, more girly version of this girl. I was guessing she was this girl's sister. She shook her head at this Danielle girl. Danielle glared at me before turning to her sister.

"Janelle, he's how many freaking years older than her and he's totally—"

"I'm not looking for anything from her," I said quickly, trying to defend myself. I had no clue what she about to say, but honestly…I don't think I wanted to know. She turned back to me.

"Then what are you here for?"

"To protect her," I said flatly.

"What? Don't you think we can protect her?" She raised her voice. April started stirring again. Janelle looked at her sister with a cautioned look to quiet down.

"I never said that. I just want to be the one to protect her." Danielle was staring to get on my nerve. Janelle noticed.

"Dannie…leave him alone." She pushed Danielle on the shoulder to get her to turn around. Danielle growled softly and turned in her seat. I shot Janelle a grateful look. She nodded back and smiled apologetically.

"Whatever…creep," Danielle mumbled under her breath. If I was a girl, I'd be rolling my eyes by now. Instead I looked back at April and watched her sleep. A smiled formed on my lips. I could watch her forever…

**(April's POV)**

I woke up to find Braden looking over me. He was smiling, and that's when I realized that my head was in his lap. _Had I been sleeping like that the whole time? _What ever the case…I felt warmness over come me. Just knowing that Braden had let me sleep like that had been thrilling enough for my body. I felt the need to kiss him all over again, but I knew I needed to shake that feeling away.

I smiled back at him and sat up. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Where are we?" I looked out the window to find us driving down a road surrounded by buildings. We were in a city.

"We're actually just a mile away from the safe house." He looked out the window and stretched his hand to open it.

"Where?"

He chuckled. "In New Rutherford, New Jersey. We'll be heading into the suburbs soon." I did notice that the buildings were getting smaller and such as we drove along. In the distant I saw huge houses in rows. One of those was the safe house.

We drove for five more minutes going straight and then we turned on Campbell street. The safe house was the end of the road. We pulled into the driveway, and I stared in awe. I always knew that my aunts and uncle lived in a big house, but calling this house just big was an understatement. The thing was freaking huge!

It was brownish red brick with red trimmings around the windows, doors, and roof. The yard was filled with beautiful flowers and bushes. It looked to be at least three floors, and it was wide enough to fit three pools in. Litereally. It looked like a bloody castle. It was so cool.

Everybody jumped out of the car and started up toward the house.

"Yes! We're home." Killian said running up the porch steps and into the house. He must have been really grateful to be back in his own house.

We all went inside and I could only use two words to describe it. Bloody brilliant. It was just like the outside. A sort of old school beauty with a splash of modern world in it. The floors were perfect cherry wood throughout the whole house. The archways to each room were also cherry wood. The furniture were all old except for the 120" in. television in the middle of the living room. Now that was cool.

I was still looking around the down stairs when Mickenzie tried to get everyone's attention.

"Guys listen up!" he boomed in a loud but low manly voice. "The others should be here soon. I will give the sleeping arrangements when they are, but for right now I want you all to go wait in the living room." That's what we did. I was pretty impressed that all fourteen of us could fit into the living room with no trouble at all. There were plenty of chairs and such for eleven of us. I decided just to sit on the floor with Cassie and Morgan.

Braden had fattened himself in between Jesse and Shaun. He looked uncomfortable but he'd manage. Drew was seated next to Janelle. She smiled at him and he gave a goofy looking grin back. She laughed and started saying something to him that I could hear. At least those two were getting along okay.

We waited for at least a half an hour for Chloe, Derek and the others when suddenly the werewolves went stiffed. Five minutes later, the rest of us heard a vehicle coming down the street. Mickenzie stood up and went over to the window. He nodded back to us. "It's them." We heard the car pull into the driveway—which was big enough to fit five cars. Dawn and Heather went toward the door to greet our guests.

**(Chloe's POV)**

We were practically to the safe house when Derek suddenly got stiffed. I looked up at him and he had his head tilted up like a dog's when they were smelling out something. What did Derek smell?

"Derek?" He looked out the window. We were turning on the street that that Dawn woman had given us in the directions. We drove to the end of it where a huge castle like house sat. Wow!

Derek started growling. "Derek what's wrong?" Kit asked from up front. He started pulling into the driveway. I looked over the house, and I thought I saw someone standing in front of one of the windows. It was a man.

"Werewolves," Derek said flatly. I looked at him. I could feel my eyes widening. The last time Derek and I ran into other werewolves was when Liam and Roman tried to kill us. That had not been a good experience for me. Now Derek could smell werewolves around. What did this mean?

"Is it a trap?" Aunt Lauren asked looking around outside.

"Only one way to find out." Kit said getting out of the van. The rest of us hesitated for a minute, but then we too got out of the van. We made our up to the house. On the porch two women Kit's age greeted us.

The red head reached for Kit's hand. "Hi, I'm Dawn Wilcox." She said with a smile. Kit smiled back.

"You're the one who called?"

"Yes, I'm so glad you were able to come."

"Thank you." The other woman stepped forward and did a little curtsy for us. She seemed like the more delicate type.

"Hello, I'm Heather Besom." She said. Looking at her up close, she actually looked more like my Aunt Laurens age. She had dirty blond hair that was pulled back into a half up half down ponytail. Her cloths made her look like a wannabe ballerina. She was wearing a flowing pink skirt and a pink top that tucked into the skirt.

"Yes this is my sister." Dawn said, putting and hand on her sisters arm. Then a man came out of the house. It was the guy from the window. He defiantly looked a lot older than Dawn and Heather. His hair had a lot of gray in it. His face was full of wrinkles, and his eyes squinted.

"This is my husband, Mickenzie Besom." Heather said, taking a hold of his hand. He nodded toward us and said his welcome.

These people seemed so welcoming. It was odd to think of this being a trap. I looked at Derek's face. He was still looking around, most likely trying to see there were any werewolves out here. He had a ridged look on his face. I took one of his hands, but he didn't seem to notice. I sighed and went back to the grownups. Kit had just asked a question.

"How did you find out about us? How'd you know where we were?"

"We'll explain it all soon." Dawn said taking charge of the conversation. "But would you guys like to come in and meet the others first?"

Derek's head snapped around so fast, I swore I heard a crack. I flinched. "Others?" he beckoned, staring Dawn up and down. Dawn looked at him and widened her eyes. She must have not seen a werewolf before.

"You must be Derek." She said. She extended her hand toward him. He just looked at it, refusing to take it. "You're the werewolf? Correct?" I stood corrected. She knew exactly what Derek was. But how did she know we had a werewolf in our group? The way she said, _you're the werewolf, _almost made it seem like she was expecting there to be one. Maybe she was…

"Yes. How did you—"

"Like I said, we would be happy to explain everything later. First, please come inside." She started for the door but turned back to us before going in. "The other kids are waiting."

**Yes! So next chapter, everybody will finally be able to meet. I have a feeling this is going to be a very long story. But that's bc I've got so much planned, I might actually have to write a sequel to this. Lolzzzz. Anyways, don't forget the quote above, and don't forget to review. Please, I'm begging y'all. Even if you just say "Nice chpt," or "update soon." Just give me something okay. :{D**

**-AsHlIe**MaRiEeeeeeeeee is out! Loves y'all, see y'all next time**

**PS. I can do so many things to piss y'all off. So please review, or I will be ending someone's life tonight! Muahahahahah!**

**PS. Wasn't this a loooong chpt. Lolzzzz.**


	18. Surprise!

**Goodie! I got more reviews this time. The last quote was Lady Antebellum's **_**Need you now. **_**I just bought their one CD so now I'm going through an antebellum gaga stage. Lolzzz. My favorite song of theirs is now **_**When you got a good thing. **_**:DDDD lolerzzzz! Bloody Amazing!**

**Anyways…**

**Shout outs!**

**derekandchloe4ever-**** Good to hear from you again. Lolzzzz! I love Lady Antebellum. That song rocks. Thnx for reviewing.**

**suzi1811- ****Thnx so much for sticking with me. You are an alsome fan. I know, I can barely wait myself to see what happens! Lolerzzz. (I stole lolzzzzz from Sammicakes BTW) Anyways, I know that Danielle waz being a b*tch last chpt. But that's only bc she's protective of everybody. Plus she's Alpha of the pack…for right now. Lolzzz.**

**Crazy. About. Converse.- ****Got the quote right. Goodie! Thnx for the review…I feel so much betterzzz!**

**SignedAnon- ****Love it that you love it. {That should make sense ;)} Thnx for the review.**

**padfoot598- ****Just plain thnx for reviewing. Y'all have officially become my new favorite ppl's. lolzzz, thnx to all.**

**The Quote!**

"**For those who don't know me, I can get a bit crazy. Have to get my way, yeah. Twenty-four hours a day, cause I'm hot like that."**

**(Derek's POV)**

I defiantly smelled werewolves here. The closer I got to the house, the stronger the scent was. And now that I was on the front porch, I could tell one thing; the smell was coming from inside the house. There were werewolves inside. Four of them from what I could tell. That stuck a snag on my day. No way was I going to let Chloe go in there. Well, not right now. Especially since those scent smelt so familiar to me.

As the others started toward the door Dawn went in, I took a hold of Chloe's arm and pulled her back, trying not to hurt her. She looked up in alarm but didn't say anything as I dragged her down the porch steps. We stopped in front of the van, and I caught a glimpse of someone peeking out the window. I growled, and Chloe flinched back.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I just shook my head at her. I started pacing back and forth beside the van, not sure what to do. I had let the others go inside uninformed. Great!

"Derek?" Chloe put her hand on my arm, but it slid off as I went to pace the other way. A minute went by and then Chloe sighed and started to turn away. She took off running up toward the porch. I tried to get to her before she went in the house, but she was fast. She slid inside and left me standing on the porch with my nerves going crazy. I gave up with a growl and went inside.

**(Chloe's POV)**

Derek was pacing back and forth beside the van. What was wrong with him? Was it the werewolves? Why was he—

I sighed and took off toward the porch. Derek tried to grab me again but I was able to go through the door before he could. I left him outside and started toward the voices from the other room. This house was huge. It was also beautiful. I entered the living room and found Tori standing near the door. I went over to her and saw who else was in the room. There were more than fifteen people here. I didn't exactly count but I could tell there were at least that many. They all looked at me when I came in. Most of them were teenagers like us.

"Where's Derek?" Kit asked standing near Dawn near a huge flat screen.

"Right here." A groused voice came in from out in the hall. Derek came in and stood near me. Then he looked over the room. Instantly he went stiffed. He growled loudly at the crowd and shoved behind him for protection. Four teens stood up quickly. There were two males, and two females, and they all looked alike. They were big—except for that little one near the window—they all had the same brown color hair and green eyes…like Derek's, and they all looked ready to either attack or defend. Whatever the case, I knew right away what they were. Werewolves…

Derek took a few steps forward, and so did one of the tallest werewolf—one of the males. It looked like those two were going to get into each other's faces. The other wolves stayed back, but they had there teeth showing. Suddenly I could see the smallest of them move too. She ran in between Derek and the tall werewolf.

"Wait!" she yelled. She pushed against the tall wolf and scowled. "Leave him a lone!" She yelled at him. Then she turned on Derek. "And you relax! We aren't going to hurt any of—" She stopped midsentence. She studied Derek carefully. Abruptly her eyes went big as she looked Derek carefully in the face. "You," she finished, swallowing. She backed up a few steps and gasped. Derek stumbled back in confusion.

"Oh," she said.

"My," the tall guy said.

"God," said the other female.

They were _all_ looking at Derek in shock now, as if they were just taking him in. They must have known Derek was a werewolf. But here they were, staring at him, as if they just realized what he was. Or maybe it was something else.

Everybody else in the room-including me—watched the scene in alarm. Things were happening so fast. Things were so baffling. Why were they all looking at Derek like that? It appeared Derek didn't even have a clue. He turned to look back at me. I peered around him at the wolves. They were still looking at him with frightening looks on there faces. What was up with that?

The smaller girl moved again. She took a step toward Derek and tilted her head. Her lips parted. "Derek?"

Derek's brows shot up.

"Derek? Are you…Derek Souza?" She asked quietly. She glanced back at the others. I stepped forward and stood behind him to get a better listen.

Derek looked at me and then said, "Yes." The werewolves all gasped. The small girl of course smiled and nodded. The other girl stepped. Forward and took her arm.

"No Janelle it can't be him." She peered at Derek and shook her head slowly. She did a double take. "But it is…" she sounded like she was about to start crying. That Janelle girl stepped toward Derek again.

"Who are you?" Derek asked. Janelle had opened her mouth to say something, but now her brows pushed together. Her lips were set in grim.

"Derek, you don't remember me?" Tears formed in her eyes. She bit her lip in what seemed like hope for remembrance from Derek. He shook his head.

"No…I don't." He gave her a dead look. His eyes narrowed.

Janelle frowned. Tears sprang from her eyes. Her knees started buckling under her. She looked like she was on the verge of collapsing. "Derek, I'm…"

The other wolves moved forward and took a hold of Janelle. "Dannie, he doesn't remember us." Janelle sobbed to the other girl. She seemed at Derek again and tried to shoot forward. I flinched back in surprise. The others grabbed her.

"Jesse take her." The girl told the tall boy. Jesse took Janelle in his arms and sat her on the couch. She wanted to get up and come over to Derek. Jesse and the other boy wouldn't let her.

"Danielle, please…" Janelle looked at her "How could he—"

"Hun relax…It's been years." Danielle gazed at Derek and grimaced.

"What going on? Who are you?" Derek stood near Danielle. She shook her head in dismay.

"You wouldn't remember us because it's been years…almost our whole lives since we've seen you last." She took one of Derek's hands and looked into his eyes. "We've known about you, we've remember you our whole lives, but it appears you've never known about us."

"What do you mean?" Derek asked. He hadn't withdrew his had yet. That was unusual. But suddenly something inside me started putting pieces together. Even if Derek didn't, I knew what was going on.

"What I'm mean is…" She paused and smiled slightly. I knew what she meant…

"Derek. My name is Danielle Souza." She's you're…

"I'm their sister…and…I'm your sister too. We all are"

**For some reason I can't help but think that that chpt really sucked. I tired a cliff hanger but I don't know if it came out swell. Anyways, tell me what y'all think. Surprising right? Derek has Brothers and Sisters. OMG, the world is going to end! Lolzzz. Don't worry, I'll give more detail and stories (possibly flashbacks) next chpt. The werewolves are going to have a lot to tlk about. Then I still have to solve the Noel and Shaun situation. Oh lord, how fun. Right? I have a lot of things I'll have to solve. The fact that the Edison group are still on their butts puts a snag on my day. I have a lot of writing to do…thankfully I love doing it. lolzz**

**So I went to the movies with my boyfriend yesterday, we went to see **_**Easy A. **_**It was an awesome movie. So punny. Lolzzz.**

**Don't forget to review. Don't forget the quote.**

**-AsHlIE**MaRiEeeeeeee loves y'all. (And she's gone)**


	19. Position of Athority

**I guess I should have worded last chpt better. Srry, but here's the thing…They are all Souza's (all the werewolves in this story) not just Dannie. Srry I confused some of y'all. They are all the same age, cuz they waz born in a liter. Derek was the first born, and that's why he is officially the alpha, but Danielle was it for a while bc she was second born and Derek wasn't around for their lives. The reason Janelle is so small and Childlike is bc she was a runt as a baby. The last born, the smallest born. So there y'all have it. I guess I should've mentioned all this last chpt. Lolzzz, srry. It would've made more sense right.**

**So last chpt's quote was Miley Cyrus's **_**Can't be Tamed. **_**I actually like that song, and some of her other songs, but I don't really like Hannah Montana. (srry, no mean to offend any who does. :{D)**

**(I hate my Aunts Dogs. I'm babysitting them for like two weeks since she's down in Cancun (Mexico) and I found out where my flash drive went…) Grr…want to rip them puppies heads off. Jk, but still…ugh! (Plus one them is sitting on my lap now and she wont stop pushing keys.) What a trip. Lolzzz.**

**Shout outs!**

**CrazyAboutConverse-**** Can't add the periods (.) in ur name or it'll cut the whole name off. Srry. I know I said I was going through the whole antebellum gaga stage, but the quote was actually Miley Cyrus. Lolzzz, srry. But thnx for reviewing. :{D **

**suzi1811-**** Yeah, I think thinks its actually good that Derek's got more now. He's got Chloe of course and Kit and Simon, but now he's got his other brothers and Sisters (biological brothers and sisters, lolzzz). I think I'm going make Derek and Janelle become really close though. (Brother sister close) If you've noticed, she's the most blissful and caring out of them all. She's the type to get along with everyone, no matter what they do to her (in exception of the Cable and the Edison group of course.) But yeah, I felt bad for her too. She's so fragile, but that's not really her fault…right? **

**derekandchloe4ever-**** I understand, lolzzz. It's jst that I didn't hear from you since chpt 13. I thought I was losing some of my fans… (Now I'm starting to sound like a crazy stalker possessive like girlfriend. Lolzzzz)**

**tumblechick13-**** OHHHHHHHH! I will, I will, I will! lolzzzz. You're funny! I'm trying to update much faster now. Thnx for reviewing. :{D**

**SignedAnon-**** I know, I had a feeling it came out all weird. I was having a dead day yesterday so I wasn't thinking straight. Srry to confuse you. :{D**

**Autumn O'Shea Swan-**** I feel so special now. Thnx. Yeah! We could totally be fanfic buds! Lolzzzz. I know, I totally could not resist writing a story about the after effects of the groups run in and detriment of the one Edison branch. So glad I did. I'm not the best at writing but I knew I jst had to do this. Lolzzzz. Thnx for reviewing. :{D**

**Elliesweets-**** Its okay, I've done that before. Lolzzz. Yeah, I tried to come up with something bloody brilliant to surprise everybody. "Why not give one of the characters long lost siblings?" I figured it'd be Derek since he doesn't really know anything about his childhood past. (Besides the fact that he was in the Cable as a young boy and Kit adopted him) Pretty kool eh? LOLZzzzz**

**On with the story…**

**(Jame's POV)**

This is just great! What a bloody brilliant morning I've had. I thought for just the slightest moment that I might be able to get the werewolf and the necromancer into my hands and over to Dr. Pierson, and then Schrader tells me the April and her brother have escaped. They were my only chance at getting Souza and Saunders without a scene. Now, I was going to have to do dirty work. And what pissed me off the most was Schrader telling me that one of my best guards escaped with them. I knew how Tanner felt about April. It never pleased me. I was always planning to keep April for myself, for my own lust uses. But I never dreamed that Tanner would help April and her brother escaped. And then the fact that they took Drew along. I was not in a good mood anymore.

Three things I knew for certain at this point; One, I was going to get Chloe and Derek…no matter what. Two, I was going to kill Tanner when I see him again. And three, I was going to have April. She would be mine. Even if I have to kill her brother to get her. I would certainly enjoy doing that.

I was still in my headquarters pacing back and forth when a knocking came from the door. I unlocked the bolts and moved to the darkest part of the room. It wasn't that sunlight would kill me if I was touched by it, it was just that as a Vampire, the sunlight made my kind very uncomfortable. It was like wearing layers of clothing on a 100˚ summer day. It was sweat like hot.

Schrader came in quickly and shut the door. I crept over to him, gladly letting anger show on my face. "What do you want?" I barked.

Schrader flinched back but held up a tiny silver cell phone. I glared at it and took it from him. "A call from Pierson." He said in a weak voice.

Shit!

I shooed Schrader away, and held the phone up to my ear. This ought to be bloody good.

"All is well I hope." Dr. Pierson's voice grumbled from the ear piece. I rolled my eyes and tried to fake my best assurance.

"Yes, all is well. I have everything under control sir." This guy was such a dope.

"Let's hope so. Remember, you have a deadline Mr. Menadue. I expect to have Saunders and Souza in my lab in two weeks."

"And you will."

There was a long pause and then Pierson laughed. "I hope you aren't having any complications James."

"No sir," I said too quickly. He laughed again, and then abruptly stopped.

"If the deadline isn't met Mr. Menadue, you know that I'll have to take things into my own hands." I sighed. That wouldn't be good.

"Yes. I understand"

"Just clarifying." And the phone went dead.

"Nice chat." I mumbled.

**(April's POV)**

I knew there was something familiar about him. I automatically knew he was the werewolf. He was the biggest out of their whole group, and the way that one girl kept flanking at his side, and the way he so protective of her, I could assume that was Chloe. Though I knew all these things, I could tell there was something more recognizable about him. I think it was the fact that Derek looked just like his father. Now that Danielle and the others had told the rest us that Derek was their brother, I could definitely see it. Though I had only met Mr. Souza once before he was killed by the Cable, I could see him in Derek. Derek looked the most like their father. That was most likely the only way they knew it was him. Plus the scent, they could probably tell by his scent that it was him. I mean, they had known about Derek their whole lives. What they never could figure out though, was what had happen to him. Where had he gone? Their father never told them, and their mother had died giving birth to them all. Derek just disappeared as far as they knew. But now he was back. But where had he been the whole time?

I guessed that was what they were talking about in the other room. It was just Mickenzie, Derek's adopted dad Kit, Derek himself, Chloe, Danielle, Jesse, Janelle, and Shaun. Plus Noel, since she was Shaun's mate, she was aloud in. Though by the look of things, I'd say they had hit a bump somewhere along the road. There was definitely tension going on between them. But anyway, back to Derek…Mickenzie had shooed the rest of out of the room to give the wolves sometime to clear things out. Considering Derek was confused as hell, Janelle was in tears over the not so happy reunion of her and her long lost brother, and the others were more agitated than ever. I'm sure they were having lots of fun in there with the sliding doors shut and confessing about their feelings, stories and whatnot.

I was in the kitchen, sitting at the breakfast bar, nonchalantly sipping a glass of OJ. It was late evening by now. Everyone else was doing their own thing, and we hadn't even introduced each other to everyone. We were planning on doing that after dinner, while getting our sleeping arrangements squared away. But by then, everyone will probably know each other by then. I mean Noels group, me and Joshua, and Danielle's group have known each other for years. But there was still Chloe and Derek's group. Counting it all up, I'd say there are at least…twenty-one people living under this household. Wow, that's a lot of people.

So anyway, I was sitting at the bar, and then I heard shuffling near the door. I looked over to Braden coming in with a big smile on his face. I smiled back, I couldn't help it really. When he smiled, I smile. Funny how that works.

"Hey." Funny how our conversations always start like that.

"Hello, may I join you?" _Definitely!_

"Sure." He sat down next to me. He just sat, smiled, and stared for a while. I did the same. For once in my life, it felt good not to talk. I'm sure there'd be plenty of talking later. I mean, I still had to explain the whole mind hacking thing to Derek and Chloe once they were done in there. Oh goodie…

**(Chloe's POV)**

I was seated on the Sofa next Derek. Everyone was waiting for someone to say something. Derek, I'm sure, had plenty of questions to ask, but he didn't know where to start. Danielle and her sister and brothers had plenty to tell, but they were sure on which parts Derek wanted to know about. Knowing Derek, I'd say everything.

"What—" Derek had started, but then he stopped to think about something. "How—" He stopped again.

"Derek?" Danielle seemed eager to…I don't know what actually. Talk to him? Earn his trust maybe? I don't know what, she just seemed eager about something.

"How do you know I'm your brother?" Derek knew better than to question that. He knew very well now that these other werewolves were defiantly his biological siblings. Yet, he still asked.

Danielle laughed. "It's kind of hard not to tell Derek. You look just like dad." Derek sat up straighter.

"Dad?" Danielle nodded.

"Yeah, we've been with him for twelve years. But then he was captured by one of the wolf packs up in New York. They…uh…they turned him over to Cable." She quieted her voice and looked over at her other siblings. They all had grim looks on their faces.

"What about our mother?" Derek asked.

Danielle looked back at Derek. "Uh…she died, when we were born." Derek's lips twitched down. "Yeah, she died giving birth to us. I mean, it was a human giving birth to a liter of werewolves…what would expect?" She shut her mouth and looked at the floor. It must have been hard for her to talk about her parents' death and everything.

"Okay." Derek thought for a minute more. "How long have you know about me?"

"Our whole lives. Dad used to talk about you all the time. He used to tell us about you as a baby…apparently you were the hardest child to take care of. Dad said you were a mischievous pup." Everyone chuckled at that, even Derek.

"He told us you went missing when you were two." Danielle tilted her head to the side. "Where have you been all these years?"

Derek told them everything he could remember. He talked about the time when he was with the Cable's when he was about four or five, to the time that Kit and Simon took him home with them. He told them about the years of going to different high schools. The one school year when he accidently sent a kid to the hospital, which got him and Simon into the Lyle house where they met me and Tori. He mentioned us running away to Andrews's safe house, and then the run in with the Edison group headquarters in New York. All the way down the weeks we've been running all around New York to now. Everyone listened quietly.

"Wow." Janelle was now leaning over the table, clearly interested in the story. "So that's what you've had to go through your whole life." She stood up and started towards Derek. "I'm so sorry." She put arms around Derek neck for a sisterly hug. Derek didn't do anything. He didn't return the hug, but he didn't push her away either. The look on his face showed that he felt a little uncomfortable but he didn't say anything. Her brothers and sister all stood up a tried to pull her off him. "Hey!" Janelle complained when they made her sit down.

"Sorry about that." Danielle rubbing a hand on her sisters back. "She likes hugs." I chuckled and looked at Derek. He was grinning at Janelle.

"You're smaller than the rest of us," he noted. Janelle nodded and smiled.

"I'm a runt." She said nonchalantly. Derek's grin disappeared. "It's okay. It's just what I am. I survived it." Janelle tried assuring Derek. He nodded and tried to change the subject.

"What about you two?" He looked at that Jesse guy and another boy sitting next to him. Everything about them made them look just like twins. Though Jesse was taller than the other one. Jesse smiled and nodded.

"I'm Jesse. Beta at your service…for now." He shot Danielle a wicked smile. She rolled her eyes.

"What's that mean?" I asked. I didn't really mean to be apart of their talk, but I was confused by that. Jesse looked at me and gave a devilish smiled. He moved closer to me.

"It means that I'm second in command honey. If Danielle isn't around, I'm in charge." He winked at me. I looked at Derek, he was glaring at Jesse.

"Jesse…unless you want to lose your head, I'd stop trying to flirt with her." Danielle said. It was clear she was trying not to laugh. "She's Derek's mate." Jesse looked at Derek and backed down.

"Sorry bro." he mumbled and moved away from me.

Danielle smiled at me. "Don't mind him hun. He's a flirt." I nodded and smiled back. Well at least it seemed like she liked me. That was good.

"What did Jesse mean when he said he was only a Beta for right now?" I asked.

Danielle looked at Derek. "He meant that once Derek takes his position as Alpha—if he decides to do so—I'll be bumped down to Beta, and he'll bump down to Delta, and so on…"

Derek looked at her in surprise. "Wait. What?"

"You heard me." Danielle grinned knowingly.

"Why would I become Alpha? I haven't even been with you guys through all these years." Derek shook his head, trying to get clear of everything. Wow, Alpha…that seemed important.

"You were born first."

"So?"

"So…you earned the position of Alpha. The position of authority." The others nodded in agreement. Derek Sighed.

"Really?"

"Really." Danielle put a hand on his shoulder. "So…do want to be Alpha?"

"I wouldn't even know what to do."

"It's easy…just be there for us. Be our older brother."

"I'm not that much older."

"A few minutes…it still makes a difference." She looked back and smiled at the others. Then she turned back to Derek. "So do want it?"

Derek took a few minutes to think about it. I wandered what he was thinking about. He hadn't ever met these people before today, and now they were asking him to be their alpha. That must feel over whelming.

"Okay," Derek said at last. "I'll be Alpha."

**Sorry, I was getting carried away with writing this chpt. But tell me what you think. Do you like? Huh? Do you? Do you? Lolzzz. Review for me and I'll keep everything going smoothly. Don't review…and I'll kill Janelle. Muahahahah. *Evil wink***

**Have a nice day :{D AsHlIe**MaRiEeeeeeeeee**

**PS. I'm one away from having 100 reviews! Thnx so much to all who have reviewed in the past. **


	20. Naturally

**Chpt 19! So I knew I jst had update cause it's been awhile, but I'm so srry. I kinda had a major case of writers block and it drove me crazy. But I noticed a lot of my favorite authors haven't been updating either. Huh, oh well, guess they're jst taking a few. Lolzzz. So here's this chpt and I guess I should jst give the quote (which in fact…I forgot one for last time…thnx for all who reminded me :{D) and give you brilliant ppl your shout outs!**

**Quote:  
"You think I'm pretty, with out any make up on. You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong. I know you get me, so I let my walls come down…down" (I realize they're getting a lil harder now. Well, half the fun is losing right? Lolzzz!)**

**Shoutouts! (Theres a lot)**

**derekandchloe4ever:**** Well, that's a relief. Sometimes I kinda jst start rambling and then I start saying weird and awkward things and… (Yeah, I'm doing it again. Lolzzz) Plus the more fans I have the better I fell. :D**

**Crazy. About. Converse.:**** Don't worry, I got enough reviews this time. Janelle is safe to live. Either way, I wouldn't dare kill her. She one of my favorite characters. So loving and gullible. She my sixteen year old little girl. Lolzzz. Plus her brothers and sister would probably kill me if I destroyed her. Lmfaozzzzz. **

**Youkai-Blossom:**** I'm glad you like it so far. Thnx for the review. :{D**

**:**** lolzzz, very scary. *Returns the gester***

**suzi1811:**** Yeah! I wouldn't torture y'all enough to give James and Pierson the victory. What kind of author would I be? Janelle is adorable. She's actuallyolder than me, but she acts like my younger sister. I seriously wish I could be her werewolf sis. She would be so much funn funn to be around. Yeah, Simon is jst awful like that. I hadn't planned in the beginning to make him act like this, but its all kinda jst fitting together…so I jst stuck with it. Yeah, tools are useful…why don't we jst say, "Simon is a niggardly maglidike !" **_**(Maglidike—A word my dad came up with. Lolzzz) (Niggardly—someone's whose miserable and enhoys making others the same) Maybe**_** Simon jst needs something/someone to fulfill his emptiness…and obsession over his brothers mate. (AKA Chloe) *Wiggling eyebrows knowingly***

**SignedAnon:**** Thnx for reviewing. (See y'all…jst a few simple words is all it takes. Lolzzzz)**

**Autumn O'Shea Swan:**** You were very helpful, and jst to let everyone else know. Autumn had let me know that in a typical wolf pack, there is no Delta. Jesse would now be considered a Gamma. I didn't know that before, but now I do. It makes sense lolzzz! Thnx for letting me know, and thnx for reviewing. :{D**

**asherandjeanclaude:**** Thnx for reviewing. :D**

**elizi02:**** Haha, I'm trying to finish because I got so much I have planned for this story. But I've also got that Twilight one I need to continue working on. I don't want to forget that. I'm glad you like both my stories so far. I'll update as fast as I can. :{D**

**(Tori's POV)**

This place is so boring. I'd rather be in town shopping, but here I was standing on the back wrap around porch, while everyone else was inside doing whatever. Derek and Chloe were in the living room talking to Derek's biological sisters and brothers. _Great, more werewolves to look forward to._ One cynical werewolf was enough, and after living and moving around with him for a month…this was going to be so much fun.

Everybody (meaning Kit, Aunt Lauren, Derek, Chloe, and Simon) knew I was the type to want my own personal space. That I was very picky and bitchy about how I lived and how things went in order by me. I hadn't expected so many other kids here when my dad told me we were going to be staying at this safe house. In fact, I don't think he even knew there were going to be this many people here. But now I knew there was going to be a problem. I was going to be as bitchy as I was when I was at the Lyle house. These kids were going to be in for a treat. If I wasn't going to get the privacy I needed…I wasn't going to be a happy camper, and living here…I knew I was going to get any privacy.

I at least hoped that I if I were going to be sharing a room with someone—well, actually…I knew I was—that it would at least be with Chloe. I had no interest sharing a room with a complete stranger, especially since she wouldn't yet be used to my PMS like attitude. Chloe _was_ used to me. She had put up with me other the past weeks, and she was the closest thing I had to a best friend. I mean, I had friends before…but none of them treated me and put up with me the way Chloe did. I could use Chloe as one of my dress up dolls and she'd still treat me all-too-nicely.

Hey, if get to share room with Chloe…then maybe there wasn't going to be that big of a problem. I was still in a cranky mood right now, but I should get over it. Though, I was still in no mood for anyone right now. That's why when I heard the back door open behind me, my first thought was _oh honey this better be important. _I turned around and saw a boy about my age pausing at the door. He had semi long dirty blond hair, and he looked at me with brown eyes. He opened the screen door hesitantly and stepped out.

"Sorry, uh…I—I didn't know anyone was out here." He looked me up and down. Then he looked down at the end of the porch. "I—uh—I was j-j-just coming out to swing." He inclined his head toward the porch swing at the end.

"Oh…well go ahead." I looked back at the yard and tried to ignore him.

"Well I'm Joshua. Most people just call me Josh." I turned back to him and found his hand extended out for me to take. I just stared at his hand. It took him a few minutes to realize I wasn't going to take his hand. "So what's you name?" He said kind of awkwardly. I glared at him and shook my head. No way was I telling him my name.

"I don't have a name." He chuckled and did a double take on my face. Once he realized I wasn't being funny, he raised his eyebrows and said, "You're joking right?" Of course I was, but I certainly wasn't going to tell him that.

"Does it look like I'm joking?"

"Well, no…but you have to have a name. What do most people call you?" I smirked.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you afterward." Then I tried my best to look like I was going to hit, raising my right arm and making a fist.

Josh stumbled back and almost fell down the steps. I laughed sharply and turned back away from him. I am scary good. Without looking at him I said, "Now that was a joke…" I heard a grunt behind me. _Hoped you liked that big boy!_

Josh recovered himself quickly, he stood his ground next to the porch railing. "You enjoyed that didn't you?" He asked. I heard annoyance in his voice.

"Naturally."

"Really? Intimidating people for fun? Interesting. Are you trying to make people be frightened of you?" Yeah…he was upset. _Good, I really hope you are!_

"I'm just trying to fulfill my part." I stilled hadn't looked back at him, but I knew there was a scowl on his face. His voice wasn't any prettier.

"Wow…you think you're so cute don't you."

I laughed and looked back at him. "Honey, you don't know the half of it." I said with a sweet smile. He glared at me and tilted his head to the side.

"So what? You're conceded?"

"If that's you think." _You don't know me._

"Do have a narcissistic personality disorder?"

"Maybe…I haven't gotten the doctors results yet." _Just keep playing him. Maybe he'll go away. _Though unfortunately, no matter how many time I kept telling myself that, it seemed things were going in the complete opposite direction.

"Ha…you really are a piece of work aren't you?" A smile started forming on his lips. _What the hell are you smiling at?_

I glared, my plan seemed to be tumbling now. _Great._

"Uh, sure." I shook my head and looked away. What the hell?

"So…are you going to tell me your name or not?"

"Not." He laughed again. "Well, then can I guess?" He asked.

_Ha! Let's see how far that'll get you. _"Go for it."

He stepped forward a looked me up and down. I forced myself to peer at him. Joshua tilted his head over and raised his eyebrows. A smile lit his face.

"Are you…a Brittany? Maybe?" I snorted.

"Not even close."

"Give me a hint."

I shook my head. "Nope."

"First letter?"

_I guess I can give you that._ "T."

He thought for a minute. "Trisha?"

I shook my head and smiled. _This might be fun._

"Tanya?"

"Nope?"

"Talia?"

_What? _"What kind of name is that?" He shrugged and huffed in frustration.

"Come on give me a clue." _Maybe I should give you a break. Will I though? Fat chance!_

"I'll tell you what. My last name is Enright. Use what you can with that there and get back to me when you think you know it." With that, I turned and headed for the door before he could try and beg me for another clue.

"Wait." He grabbed for my arm and pulled me back. "You really are difficult aren't you?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I said flatly. I peeled his fingers off my arm, and headed to the door again. This time I made it, and I could tell that Josh wasn't behind me.

"Hey Enright!" He called. I paused at the threshold with the screen door open and turned back to him. "What?"

"I'm going to figure it out you know." He had a devilish grin on his face. _Really?_ _You think you're so smart._

"Yeah…we'll see." I went inside. Looks like I might actually enjoy living here...if these kids don't mind my "narcissistic personality disorder." Yeah…I had to laugh at that one.

**I just thought I'd add that in there for a little fun. I wasn't much but it sure was entertaining, tell me what you think of Tori and Josh. They absolutely hate each other at this point, but things might spark if I use my imagination. Lolzzz. So yeah, I'm having writers block unfortunately at the moment. It took me all I had to think about something to write about for this chpt. I'll try to update as soon as I can next chpt. But remember to review. Plus don't forget the quote.**

**-Your natural freak…**

**_AsHlIe***MaRiEeeeeeee :{D Love y'all!**


	21. Introductions

**Don't really have anything to much say but that the last quote was Katy Perry's **_**Teenage Dream, **_**and give the shout outs!**

**suzi1811:**** I was kinda deciding that Tori and Josh should have a thing. It might be cute, considering he might actually be the only guy who can take her on. Lolzzzz. I actually think of Josh and the male version of Tori. He has a lot of spunk to him once you get to know him. I totally have someone in mind for Simon, but it may cause a lot of drama in the safe house. Lolzzz. I just love making up words and that is the perfect name for Simon. Yeah, I read a lil bit of Dangerous and yeah…Simon is kinda a player. But this girl might just change his mind…**

**derekandchloe4ever:**** Lolzzz, thnx for the correction. I love rambling…I know its bloody hilarious. I think Tori and Josh might actually be good for each other. Tori has had a rough time lately. She deserves this..even if she doesn't want it at the moment. Lolzzz.**

**:**** IKR! So sweet!**

**Autumn O'Shea Swan:**** Haha! I like your thinking. I was actually thinking something a long that line. Tori and Joshua hating each other at first and then…wham! Something clicks, but I think I'm going to make things a little more interesting. *Evil grin* and yeah, two days should give Tori enough time to have a lil funn funn with him. Lolzzz. Plus what's-his-name is named Will I believe. :{D**

**Quote: This one's a lil harder…  
(Hint: It's the beginning of the song and it's a rock band. Male group.)  
"I close both locks below the window. I close both blinds and turn away. Sometimes delusions aren't so simple. Sometimes goodbye the only way."**

**(Tori's POV)**

He was going to figure it out. I knew that much. I mean, all he'd have to do is ask Chloe, Simon, or Derek who I was and they'd probably say to him, "What did she do now?" It's what they'd expect out of me. But fortunately this time, I wasn't going to let them make an ASS out of U and ME. I was going to change, I was going to be nicer…it probably won't make a difference, but it was worth a shot.

I walked down the hallway and met Chloe half way. She looked exhausted and flushed. I stopped in front of her and took her chin in my hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Chloe looked shock at first, her eyes widening, most likely thinking I was about to attack her. _Way to be nice Tori!_

"Uh, nothing…I'm just a little tired." She peeled my fingers out from under her chin and gave me a weak smiled. "Honestly I think I really need a nap." She closed her eyes and smiled peacefully. Then she stumbled forward and her eyes shot open. I helped her get to her feet again.

"Were you planning to do that in the hallway?" I asked. I only meant it as a joke, but Chloe shrugged like she actually believed it.

"Maybe." Her voice was groggy and tiny. She was almost to the point of passing out. I rolled my eyes and led Chloe the hall towards the kitchen.

"That must have been some meeting." Why would she be really tired? She shrugged again.

"I-I-I actually came looking f-f-for you afterwards." She said. I thought she had gotten over her stuttering. Maybe it was just because she was tired.

"What for?" I asked, suspiciously. Chloe parted her lips slowly.

"Well…" she paused and shook her head. She blinked a few times and continued. "We just got done talking to Derek's brothers and sisters…" another pause. "…and then Kit and that Mickenzie guy t-t-told us to round everyone up for d-d-dinner and a meeting." Chloe frowned and shook her head again. "I don't think I'll m-m-make it through dinner."

"Why are you so tired all of a sudden?"

She shook her head once more, but I got nothing else from her. We went into the kitchen, where two other people were, and I made her sit on a stool near the counter. Chloe's head fell onto the counter as soon as she sat. The other two, one girl and one boy, both looked up from talking. The girl stood up and looked at Chloe.

"Is she okay?" She asked with a concerned look on her face. _Huh, she looks really familiar_. I nodded and my mouth to say something.

Chloe lifted her head tiredly and cut me off. "I'm good…just…a little t-t-tired." Her head feel back on the counter. The girl raised her eye brows and me. I just shrugged.

"Chloe come on…lift you're head."

"Uh-uh." She shook her head.

"Chloe!" She didn't move. I breathed in frustration and turned to the girl. "Where are the drinking glasses kept?" The girl pointed to a nearby cupboard in confusion. I nodded thanks and went to grab a glass. Chloe still didn't move. Didn't she hear what I was planning? What a trip. She must have been really out then. I knew just how to wake her up…

I went to the sink and filled the glass with ice cold water. Then I went over to an almost-passed-out-Chloe with the glass. The other two watched in alarm, they defiantly knew what I was about to do. _Just watch and learn…_

I pulled Chloe shirt back and dumped half the cup down her shirt. It didn't take her long to react. In a second Chloe yelped and sprung from her seat. I grabbed her before she could fall off the stool, and got her to her feet. Then she started gasping.

"Tori!" What was that for?" She glared at me and looked down at her now soaked shirt. I giggled and held up the glass.

"You wouldn't wake up. What other option did I have?" I put the glass on the counter and turned to the others. I was about to say something to the shocked pair in front of me when I heard Chloe move behind me, and then the next thing I knew…ice water was flowing down my back as well. I screeched and turned to see Chloe now holding the glass. Her mouth was twisted up in a devilish smile. The glass was completely empty now. My back was freezing, and I shuddered as the water reached the bottom of it.

"P-p-paybacks a Bitch hon-n-ney." Chloe snickered. She narrowed her eyes and set the glass in the sink. She and I started laughing after a minute. The other two were watching us with amused looks on their faces.

"So since when do you swear Miss. Goodie-two-shoes?" I asked.

"Since Miss. Witch here p-p-poured water d-d-down my back." She pushed my softly and we dove into another set of laughter.

"What's going on?" Derek ran into the room with the other werewolves fallowing him. "We heard screaming." He looked at the two of laughing and scowled. Chloe looked up at him and smiled.

"N-n-nothing… we just…uh, T-t-tori p-p-poured water d-d-down my shirt and it surp-p-prised me. I yelped." She looked over at me and then grinned evilly. "Then I d-d-decided to get p-p-payback…so I did the same to her." I pushed her shoulder and sat up straight.

The other wolves giggled. "Oh." Derek's brows furrowed and he frowned. _What's with you?_

"Hey!" Kit came into the kitchen and looked around the room. "Come into the dining room everyone. Its time for dinner."

We all nodded and went there. Chloe came over to me and grinned. "Thanks for waking me up." She said, her speech clear of stuttering now.

I smiled and nodded back. "Anytime."

I sat down next to her at a huge mahogany table with matching chairs. People were spilling into the room and even though there were twenty or so people in here, the room was still big enough to fit five more people. Wow, this house was huge. The table also had enough room for half the people here. The others just stood next to the table, including that annoying Joshua guy. When he saw me, he smiled and nodded. I looked away and tried to avoid eye contact with him. Once everybody was in the room, Mickenzie cleared his throat and spoke to all of us.

"First of all…I'd like to welcome our new guests by starting with introductions. You all already know me, Dawn and Heather, and then of course some of you know the wolves. " He looked at our group sitting together at the end of the table. Then he looked at a small girl sitting next to him. "Cassie, why don't you start? Just tell them who you are."

The little girl smiled and stood up quickly. Cheerfully she said, "Hi, I'm Cassandra Stone. I'm twelve years old and I'm a witch." _Well, thank goodness I'm not the only witch._ Cassandra sat down and another girl next to her stood up. She shyly smiled and said, "I'm Morgan Stone, I'm fourteen years old and I'm also a witch. Cassie is my cousin." She quickly sat down and hid her face. It went down the line, people telling who and what they were.

"I'm Noel Stone. I'm seventeen years old, and I am also a witch. Morgan and Cassie are my cousins too." _ Wow, a lot of witches._

"I'm Celeb Stone. I'm nineteen years old and I'm a sorcerer. Morgan and Noel are my cousins. Cassandra is my sister." _Great, another sorcerer…_

"I'm Killian Bussom. I'm sixteen years old and I'm a water demi-demon. Heather and Mickenzie are my adopted parents."

"I'm April Diane, and I am seventeen years old, and I'm a mind hacker—"

"What?" I couldn't help myself. Liz had told us that something before we came here about someone hacking Chloe's mind. She also said they weren't common. How much of a coincidence was this? April was the girl from the kitchen. She looked at me and smiled faintly.

"Uh…I—"

"You're a mind hacker?" Chloe asked, seeming just as shock as I was. April looked at her and nodded. Her mouth was set grim. Chloe looked at me; she was thinking the same thing I was.

**Just something** **for a lil humor and to introduce my characters (Officially I mean). Review please. It means a lot to me, and you always get a shout out! Thnx.**

**-AsHlIe*MaRiEeeeeeee 3**


	22. Wow, shocker!

**Well you made it to chpt 22. Must mean y'all still alive. Lolzzz. I have gotten over 120 reviews now. I'm so happy. Thank you all for reviewing. **

**Last Quote: **_**Shadow of the Day **_**by Linkin Park  
Next Quote:  
"We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts…I'm standing there. On a balcony in summer air."**

**Autumn O'Shea Swan:**** That's what I thought too. Thnx for reviewing. :{D**

**derekandchloe4ever:**** That's bloody hilarious. I have a teacher who totally does that. My best fried and I were talking about blowing someone up once (As a joke) and he had walked by when we started coming up with fake strategies (One was tying the person to fireworks) and he had gone by and was like, "Uh I don't even want to know." He's awesome. But yeah, I'm glad you liked the chpt.**

**suzi1811:**** That was completely my thoughts too, that's why I wrote this chpt. Yeah, Tori and Chloe had fun. I decided to give them a moment to be weird but normal for once. Ya know. Lolzzz.**

**SignedAnon:**** Thnx for reviewing, they all mean a lot to me. :D**

**:**** …and its going to better than ever. lolzzzz**

**Winkadink:**** I don't think it's gonna be that bad, but yeah there will be some tension between them all. Actually, there will prob be some for a while now. Imagine complete strangers living together and trying to trust each other while keeping safe from the Edison group. Hectic! Yeah, I'm feeling bad for Ape at this point. But she's tough. Lolzzz.**

**(Chloe's POV)**

"We'll talk about it later…April please continue." By this time, there was now food on the table and people were starting to eat. Geeze that Mickenzie dude was irritating though…so bossy. April swallowed and continued what she was saying.

"I'm a mind hacker and I'm Josh's twin sister," she said. Before the guy standing next to her started speaking. He was looking at Tori and smiling at her evilly. She had a set scowl on her face. Boy, I wonder what's going on with them. "Hey, I'm Joshua. I'm seventeen years old. April is my twin sister." They look exactly a like. "Oh, and I'm a necromancer." He winked at Tori. I saw her rolled her eyes. _Weird._

The introductions carried on. "I'm Drew Marker. I'm nineteen years old. I'm also a mind hacker." _Two mind hackers? But I thought—_

"I'm Braden Tanner, I'm twenty seven years old, and I'm—uh, I'm not a supernatural." He looked at April and blushed. Huh? He wasn't a supernatural? I wonder what he was doing here…

Mickenzie spoke up taking my thoughts from me. "I believe we forgot to mention before, I'm a Shaman. Heather is a fire demi-demon and Dawn is a wind demi-demon." He finished and looked at Kit. "Now would you like to officially introduce yourselves?"

"Yes we may. My name is Kit Bae, and I am a sorcerer. I am in my forties, Simon is my biological son and Derek is my adopted son." He looked at Simon who was sitting right next to him. Simon had a grim look on his face…like he's had for a while now. I seriously needed to talk to him a lone.

"I'm Simon Bae. I am a sorcerer like my dad, I'm sixteen, and Derek is my brother." Tori was next.

"Hello. I'm—" She stopped midsentence after giving a look of realization and bit her lip. We all waited. _What're doing Tori? _

**(Tori's POV)**

Everyone was waiting for me to give them my name. I had come this close to actually saying it, when I realized something. Josh! He and I were still in our little debut competition. He was trying to guess my name and I couldn't tell the others my name with out telling him. He was standing right there smack in the middle of the room with the others. He was waiting with a vast grin on his face, knowing I had to give up my name sooner or later.

_Or do I?_

"Hi. You can all call me Enright for now…" Chloe, Derek, and Simon all gave me an odd look. I smiled and shrugged, because I was seeing that Josh's smile was going away now. "…and I am a witch. I just turned sixteen years old and I also happen to be Kit's biological daughter and Simon's half sister." Kit nodded. He had forgotten to mention that I was his too. _Love you too dad_. Though it's understandable. I kind of just showed up only a few weeks ago.

"Okay…well…moving on then." I smiled triumphantly.

"Hello, I'm Lauren Fallows. I'm in my thirties. I am also not a supernatural but I am a doctor who has studied supernaturals with the Edison group." Everyone looked around worryingly. "I assure you though that I am no longer associated with them. I am only here to keep my niece safe. This would be Chloe."

**(Chloe's POV)**

Everyone looked at me expectantly, but right now I was more interested in knowing about April and the whole mind hacking deal. It was just so odd that—

"Chloe?" Tori put her hand on my arm. _No time…_

"Uh…yeah. I'm Chloe Saunders, I'm fifteen years old and I'm a necromancer." I said in a rush. Then I looked at April and said abruptly, "How does it work?" Everyone looked confused, but April knew what I was talking about. She panicked.

"I…Uh—"

Mickenzie sighed in frustration. I scowled at him. "I said that we'd—"

Irritated now, I interrupted him. "Yeah…no. I know what you said, but I want to know about it now. You all already know Derek. He's a sixteen year old werewolf who's found his long lost brothers and sisters. That's great…" My party looked at me in shock. I ignored them. "…but unless there's anyone else hiding in this house that we need know about…could we please move on and have you explain to us why we're here." I put my hands on my hips and waited. While everyone stared at me like I had just crashed a tea party I raised my eye brows and watched April and Mickenzie exchange a look. Everyone else stared looked at Mickenzie, waiting like me.

"Today would be nice." Tori gave me a weird look. I knew I've never really acted like this before…but I was kind of getting ticked. My friends wouldn't expect this type of attitude from me though.

April nodded, clearly getting ready to talk. She said, "I was captured a few weeks ago by a vampire named James." _A vampire! _I wasn't the only one who seemed surprise by that. Tori gasped beside me and the others eyes lit up. "He's working for the Edison group and he captured me and my brother to use me for my power. He also had Drew there and we were both used to hack into…" She paused and you looked back and fourth between Derek and I, and I could see sadness in her eyes. "…your minds." I stopped breathing.

"What?" Derek stood up abruptly. Had he now just gotten it?

"We didn't have a choice. He was a vampire with a lot of control and a lot of guards. Braden was one of his guards but he escaped with us." She looked at the man next to her. While she exchanged a looked with him, kit stood up and looked at her.

"Wait…what do you mean _your minds?_"

Her brows bushed together. "I mean Chloe and Derek's. Who else?"

We all looked at Derek. He never had any voices in his head. He never said anything about someone hacking his mind. What was she talking about? Derek shifted uncomfortably. _Wait…maybe—_

"Derek?" Kit looked at his son with concern. "You never told us anything about hearing voices."

"I…I didn't want to worry anyone." Derek looked at me. I took his hand and smiled. "I wanted to make sure Chloe was protected." _I love you!_

"Derek, I was protected…but if I would've know that your mind was being hacked too—"

"I didn't want you doing anything. It was happening to you too. My main focus was you." I was going to argue with him.

"Okay," was all I said.

"So anyway…" Tori urged. April nodded and continued.

**(April's POV)**

I told them everything. About me hacking into Chloe's mind and accidently hurting her when I hadn't intended to. Also, about James and Dr. Pierson's plan and my theory for why Derek was probably wanted by the Edison branch. About escaping and setting the whole thing up with meeting them and coming down to this point. They were shocked throughout the whole tale, but I would've bet anything that they had had a difficult time lately too.

"Wow." Chloe out her hands on her face and rubbed. "That's—"

"Its frustrating…I know." I looked at her could feel tears forming in my eyes. "I swear to you that I had never meant to hurt you—I had no choice. He would've killed Josh if I hadn't, or he would've turned us over to the Edison branch." I cried. "I regretted doing it," I promised.

"I know." Chloe smiled and leaned over the table to take my hands. "I believe you." I tried to smile back.

"Well then…I guess this means we're set." Mickenzie peered at Kit who nodded.

"Yes I suppose. Are there anymore questions?" Everyone was silent. "Okay then…"

"I'll give the sleeping arrangements after we've cleared the table." Mickenzie said. Everyone was ready only a few minutes later. "Okay, here it is…"

"April and Chloe will be sharing a room…."

"…so will Tori and Noel…."

"…and Cassandra and Morgan…"

"…Derek and Shaun…"

"…Simon and Joshua…"

"…Jesse and Killian…"

"…Danielle and Janelle…"

"…and all the grownups will have there own rooms."

Everyone set off to there room. Chloe and I going together.

**The ending started coming out wrong bc I was kind of rushing it. I promise I'll try to do better next chpt. But for now, I hoped you liked it and please review.**

**_AsHlIe***MaRiEeeeeeeeeee**


	23. Authors note

**To everyone who's been reading my story and waiting for me to update my next chapter…I'm so sorry it's taking so long.**

**Several things happened in the last couple months that prevented me from being able to write in while.**

**First my parents made me move to my aunt's house because of my "attitude problem". They thought that she was going to show me true discipline and prove that I had it so much better at home, when all my aunt really did was spoil me the whole time. She let me do pretty much whatever I want and she took me shopping like every weekend. I never mentioned to my parents though.**

**She also made an agreement with me—that still applies even though I don't live her anymore—that if I keep all my grades up past a 75% for the next two terms that she would take me to buy any books I want at Borders. I'm thinking I'm going to get "the gathering" when it comes out in April.**

**Then when my parents finally let me move back in with them last week—even though I'm dreading it now—I realized that I lost my Fanfic account info and I couldn't remember my password. So I wasn't able to log on til today. So again readers, so sorry for the delay. I'm going to start writing my next chapter and post it up as soon as I can.**

**Xoxo_AsHlIe**MaRiEeee :)**


End file.
